Maybe Memories
by Enchanted Disaster
Summary: After Kagome is locked in a burning room by some unknown person, she is badly burned. Inuyasha takes care of her and they soon begin to grow closer. the title is a song title by The Used
1. Crawling on Embers

**-Walks into room. Sits down, and looks around. Completely and utterly bored so she begins to type- **

**Hehe! This is what I did since I was bored! I wanted to start and new fanfic, so this is what happened! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't claim rights to the song "Downfall" by Matchbox Twenty's album 'More than you think you are'. I also don't claim the title of my story "Maybe Memories" by The Used! The song lyrics are at the end! (yah I know I borrowed a lot of songs. But I just love music as much as anime and Inuyasha! Tehe)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Maybe Memories:

_Crawling on Embers_

* * *

It was past midnight and Inuyasha was taking a long walk through the forests surrounding the village they were staying at. He let the warm summer night air calm him down as he breathed deeply, placing his hands behind his head and stretching out his shoulder muscles. The group had been going nonstop trying to find Naraku since they had collected the remainder of the shards. 

'Thank goodness Kagome decided to stay with us even if she did finish collecting the shards. I still need her, but not for the shards…' he paused a moment in his thought to look around at the surrounding forest.

Something wasn't right. There was a stifling absence of any wind and the air around him was so thick it felt like his lungs were being stuffed full of the bad air. He looked back towards the way the village was and squinted his eyes. What was that, further darkening the sky?

'Is it clouds? No, No that couldn't be it. It seems to be moving to fast… What else causes something like that?' and instantly the wind seemed to pick back up again and the scent reached his nose within seconds.

He paused "Wait! That's smoke and it's coming from the village we stopped in!" He yelled out and was instantly running towards the village, dodging trees along the way.

"KAGOME!" could be heard being yelled from the young hanyou's mouth. Little did he know how much trouble Kagome was in. He sped up and reached the village, and peculiarly there was no other huts burning.

Just the mansion Miroku had weaseled his way into. What was so odd about it was that usually when places were set on fire, the whole village would soon catch on fire too.

He soon reached the mansion and sped towards the part he knew the group was sleeping. He yelled out for them "KAGOME! Miroku! Sango! Shippou!" His yelling was all in vain. No answer came from the burning section of the building.

Without hesitating he ran into the fire and towards Kagome's room. Reaching them he found Miroku and Sango, yanking on a tightly closed door.

Lacking a proper thought in his head Inuyasha went to the door and started pounding on the solidly built door "Fuck. KAGOME! There's a FUCKING fire out here! GET OUT! This is NO time for you to try to get privacy!"

Miroku yanked Inuyasha back from the door and glared at him, coughing as he did "Inuyasha! She's not conscious! She can't hear you! Make yourself of use and knock down the door!"

Inuyasha snarled a moment and then turned to the door immediately and started slamming into it with all his power. This didn't work one bit so he took Tetsuiga out and started trying to slash the door to shreds. To no use.

"Shit! What the hell are these fuckin doors made out of!" Inuyasha cursed, slamming and cutting at the same time, his knuckles splitting open and gushing as he did this.

A weak voice came from through the door "Inuyasha… I can't unlock the door… It won't open. No matter what I do." The whole group grew quiet once they heard this, other than the slamming of the door Inuyasha continued to do.

Sango gasped and sighed in half relief. She had thought Kagome would already be dead "Kagome, cover your mouth so you don't inhale as much smoke. We need you to try and stay conscious, ok? Try and open the door again."

"But there's a chain on it!" Came a sob from behind the door "Chains I didn't even put on it!" Sweat rolled down her in gallons, along with a few rationally shed tears.

Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of her tears and he began to crash into the door with even more force. The bones in his body started to creak with the constant beating they were getting as he thought 'Please don't let her die! I can't do anything! I can't save her! The door won't go down!'

Sango's eyes began to water as she started to silently cry. Kagome was trapped in there and they couldn't get to her! But she had to try and reassure the girl "Shhh, Kagome calm down. Do you have a hair pin? Maybe you could try and pick the lock?"

"No! I don't! O god where is Inuyasha! Is he ok? Where's Inuyasha?" There was a distinct gasping from being the door, of Kagome hyperventilating. She was losing her calm, and fast. Panic started to set in.

Miroku scowled and grabbed Inuyasha for a moment when he noticed the hanyou wasn't replying to Kagome's plea and whispered harshly "Inuyasha! Answer her! She'll die quicker if we can't get her breathing back down to normal!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed when he heard the word _die_. Die meant dead, and dead meant no more Kagome. And he couldn't live with that.

He leaned against the door, panting from his exertions "Kagome, shhh. It'll be alright. I'm right here, ok? Don't worry we'll get you out of there. Just calm down, and stay awake. Can you do that for me?" He resumed to ram the door and slash at it.

Kagome on the other side, at the sound of his voice began to calm down again, taking the small breaths again. She leaned against the slightly warm door "Ye-Yes. I think I can."

Shippou was bawling his eyes out, but heard all this. He had been mostly silent the whole time and finally spoke up "I-Inuyasha. I think I have something that will open the door. It's never worked for me though." He dug through his little pockets and produced a small, slightly bent up needle.

Sango grabbed it from him and patted him on his head "Kagome… We have something and we're gonna slide it under the door. Take it and see if you can't pick the lock open." She carefully slid the needle all the way under the door.

Kagome tried to no avail, and whimpered. She finally closed her eyes, a fat tear sliding down her cheek "It won't work. You guys, leave me. I don't want you to die before your times."

Miroku wrapped his arms around a now bawling Sango as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to the three and said flatly "Miroku. Sango. Shippou. You three go. I'll get her out, don't worry. The smoke affects you humans more than it does me." He frowned as Miroku picked Shippou up and dragged Sango along with him and out of his view.

**(A/N: ok, for a while it's going to switch from one side of the door to the other.) **

The fire was growing rapidly and he could hear Kagome's heart beat speed up and then slow down to a sickeningly slow pace "Kagome. I'm still here. Don't fuckin die on me!" he yelled out harshly before calming his breathing back down again "Don't die. I need you more than you think."

He began to sing lightly, Downfall by Matchbox Twenty **(A/N: Don't ask why Inu knows them lol. Maybe Kagome gave him a cd player and some cds on xmas or something? Hehe I was just listening to his song and HAD to put some of the lines in!)**

"Only love can save us now

Love save me now

Lay it down

I've always been with you

Here and now

With all that's within you

Be my savior

And I'll be your downfall"

Kagome's eyes snapped back open. She had been almost about to slip into unconsciousness when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome? What is it?"

"If I die… Will you cry?"

"Shit. I'm already crying like a baby. And if you die, I die with you."

"B-but Kikyo. Aren't you going to hell with her?"

"No. I decided not to, cuz I wanted to stay with you. Though I'm going to hell if I die now anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm half demon. If the demon part wasn't enough to do it, the abomination of me just being born half and half would be enough to do me in." He slid down the door, his back resting against the door. He could almost feel Kagome's back against his.

"You're going to heaven." She said simply.

"Feh. Doubt it. Since that's where you're going, I sure hope so."

A few minutes passed by without a response to his statement. He thought he would have heard something. Didn't she want him to follow her to heaven?

After a few moments of considering this, he began to grow sick with worry. Why wasn't she saying anything or making any noise? He could barely hear her breath.

"Kagome?" A few more moments passed "Kagome!" An edge of panic slid into his voice as he slid up from his slouched position and turned to face the door "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" He leapt up and crashed into the door over and over again, cracking his ribs and shoulder in the process at the force of it.

He slid to the ground and started to cry, holding his head in his hands. 'She's dying in there and all I can do is cry! I'm such a fucking weakling!' he dug his nails into his skull 'If only I was a full demon! I could save her then!' a second voice in his head now piped in _"But you'd end up killing her once you got to her if you were a full demon. She likes you just as you are."_

He got up and started plowing into the door again, over and over again until he heard a slight humming coming from behind the door. Soon a bright blue-violet color exploded from under the door of the room and the door was flung open.

And there was his Kagome. Collapsed on the floor with a light emitting from her and her throat. The room sizzled a moment or two, like a glass of water had just been poured on it, and the fire went out.

He scooped the badly burned Kagome into his arms bridal style and resumed to running out and away from the burning structure until he reached the group. He slowly laid her down on the cool grass and looked her over. She was barely covered by her burnt clothes, and her face was very pale. He covered her with his fire rat harato.

It looked like only her arms and her legs had been burnt. That was good. But none of the group was sure if she still lived. 'Was that her life force being let out and sucked into the jewel back there?' he asked himself as he leaned his head towards her chest to listen for a heart beat, and put a hand up to her nose and mouth to see if she was still breathing.

* * *

**! Yay! I love starting fanfictions! It's keeping up with them that's hard! Well I hope you like this one! **

**And I will ask… For… Drum roll please _–drum roll- _…. 4 reviews for this chapter! Thank you!**

**Here are the song lyrics:**

**And we trudge along through the mud, And we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**

_**I dunno, I picture that being one of Inuyasha and Kagome's theme songs. **_


	2. Beginning to Fix a Tragedy

**Whoop! Thank you SOOOO SOOO much for all the reviews! I was so happy when I got them! I hope you guys like this chapter too! I don't think it's near as good as the first, but I tried. Hehe, I even studied up on all this medical stuff which was pretty hard, so sorry if it's a little too technical at parts. Lalalaaa! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I don't claim the rights to the song "Maybe Memories" which is the title of the story, and the lyrics are, again, at the end of the chapter!**

Maybe Memories

_Beginning to fix a Tragedy_

* * *

_It looked like only her arms and her legs had been burnt. That was good. But none of the group was sure if she still lived. 'Was that her life force being let out and sucked into the jewel back there?' he asked himself as he leaned his head towards her chest to listen for a heart beat, and put a hand up to her nose and mouth to see if she was still breathing._

* * *

"She… She's dying." A disgusted, angered look full of hatred flashed across his face as he punched the tree next to him as hard as he could. He was snarling by now and yelled at the limp Kagome "You have to fucking wake up NOW wench! Wake up!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, his face twisting from pain to anguish as he sat back on his feet.

Sango was twisting Miroku's robes in a death grip as she looked at her fallen friend, and then at the broken hanyou. 'Kagome can't die! She just _can't! _She's KAGOME, she's incapable of dying!' was all she could think while continuing to watch the two on the ground.

"Well, dying means that she's not dead yet. We have to get her to help." Miroku put out flatly, his face devoid of any emotion, but his eyes telling all. Inside, his heart was wrenching in pain at the thought of Kagome dying. He had believed that if any of them were to die, that Kagome wouldn't be it. She was too full of life to die.

"Kagome! Kagome don't die! Please don't die!" sobbed Shippou as he gripped Kagome's shirt. An annoyed hanyou ripped him away from Kagome and tossed him over his shoulder as he scooped the girls limp body up into his arms.

"You three take Kilala **(sp?)**, I'll take Kagome. We're going to get help." Inuyasha growled out as he raced off, going too fast for any of the group to keep up with him. He had an intense gaze on his face, as he was determined to get to help in time. 'Don't die. DON'T die. DON'T DIE. _Don't die!' _was all he could think. Nothing was going to keep him from getting Kagome help.

"Hold on Kagome… If you live, you can sit me to the middle of the earth if you feel like it." He pulled her in tighter to himself and squinted his eyes as he leaped up into the air, to see if he could spot a village anywhere… They weren't close enough to Kaede's to take her there right now. She needed help as soon as possible, which meant he'd have to take her to Kaede after she stabilized a bit.

He didn't trust many other humans to heal Kagome. Kaede he could trust, and knew her abilities were immense and powerful. None of the group was sure if anybody other than Kaede would be able to save Kagome's life.

After reaching a village he ran in and started yelling to people "Where's your healer! WHERE'S YOUR FUCKIN HEALER! I NEED THEM NOW! GO GET THEM!" He stood and watched all of the village people start to hustle around.

They were all yelling for some woman named Emiko. Soon he spotted a young teenage girl running out from the woods behind him towards all the villagers. She had dark brown hair pinned up in a messy bun, emerald green eyes and was carrying a basket full of plants.

She turned towards him and saw Kagome in his arms, visibly flinched and walked towards them. She bowed to him quickly "I would be honored if you would allow me to heal this girl." She said quickly, staring him straight in the eyes. She didn't seem afraid at all that Inuyasha was a hanyou.

"What! THIS is your idea of a healer? A girl! Can't you get somebody experienced!"

Emiko glared, stepped forward and stomped on his foot hard… Hard enough for him to grimace in pain "Either you let me heal the girl of your own accord, or I'll have to take you out and heal her anyways. If I'm not correct, this girl is about to die from severe burns. If you have _ANY _compassion at all, you would hurry up and listen to what I have to say."

"Keh. What do we have to fuckin do?" He growled out, feeling ashamed for a moment that he wasn't grateful for any source of help for Kagome. Every second he waited Kagome was slipping further.

Emiko nodded promptly "We have to cool her off, so we'll be taking her down to the mountain stream that runs past my hut. Follow me." Without even giving him a chance to reply, she started out at a dead run. Headed straight for her hut, the basket still clutched in her arms, she began to put together the herbs in her head that she would need to give to the girl.

Inuyasha was surprised at how fast this human could run, but he could keep up with her. He looked down at Kagome, and hoped this girl could help her. This "healer" looked as if she was around Kagome's age, and this worried him. If she was anything like Kagome, she would probably end up killing Kagome instead of helping her.

They reached a fairly large mountain stream, and Emiko pushed up her sleeves, and then ripped off her pants until they were shorts. She re-pulled her hair back, whistled and waited. A panther was soon seen loping towards them. Inuyasha flexed his claws and set Kagome down gently beside the stream, ready to kill the beast.

Emiko put a hand up to pause him "This is Mai. She assists me in collecting things." She said simply and then spoke to the panther "Mai, go get a clean sheet, and make sure not to get it dirty." And with that the panther was off.

She nodded towards Inuyasha "Ok, strip her down. But if her clothes stick to the burns, don't try and pull the cloth off, just cut around it and leave it on the burn. Then you need to take her into the stream and let her wash off. This will cool down her body temperature and return it to normal, and cool the burns, letting some of the pain leave. You do that, and I'll go fetch some herbs we'll need. Mai will be back with the sheet soon, but don't take the girl out yet."

Inuyasha nodded and did as he was instructed without complaint for once. He'd do anything to help save Kagome, so he would have to trust this woman. He stripped Kagome of anything but her underclothing, leaving the pieces of cloth over the spots it wouldn't come off.

Removing his red and white harato, he slowly walked into the water with Kagome in his arms. She hadn't stirred a bit since he had taken her from the fire, which troubled him. He began to bathe her off in to cold stream, watching the pieces of cloth slowly peel off and float down away in the cold water.

Looking up, he noticed that the girl had returned with a basket full of something and a bucket. He watched her as she pulled out a bunch of leaves and pounded them up some before filling up the bucket and putting them in it. She waited a couple minutes and then walked into the water herself.

She went over to where Inuyasha was standing, the water coming up to her breasts. She saw his questioning look and decided to explain herself as she poured the bucket of tinted water over Kagome's burns "It's a Labrador wash. It's used to soothe burns and other sorts of things."

She saw him nod and bit her lip a moment "Ok, now take her out of the water; we'll dry her with this." She picked up a cloth, and when she saw him reach for it she shook her head "No, let me do it. You probably don't have a soft enough touch; you'll end up hurting her."

Taking the cloth up she resumed to drying off the girl. After she was dry, she laid out a the sheet Mai had retrieved and motioned the hanyou to set the girl down onto it while she began splitting open aloe Vera plants. When she finished she smoothed it over the burnt skin, and sat back on her heals a moment before pressing two delicate fingers beneath the girls jaw to try and get a pulse.

"Weak pulse, but it seems to be getting better. I just need to do something…" pausing she took her thumb and pressed it against the chest of the victim where her heart would be and a small amount of green light emitted from her thumb.

"What was that for!" Asked a distressed Inuyasha after watching her demonstrate some sort of power.

"Don't worry. It was just a boost for her heart, to keep it pumping strongly. Once the aloe Vera dries we can take her to my hut and resume taking care of her." Inuyasha nodded and soon enough they were headed towards and decent sized hut by the stream. Emiko went through the door of her hut and Inuyasha followed.

It was full of strange smelling herbs and such, but as they walked into a separate room all it smelled of was forest rain. The smell was almost intoxicating. The girl fixed two beds, and then set out all of her supplies.

"Lay her down on either of the beds. I'm going to add a couple of Resurrection plants to the poultices for the burns today. If she wakes up at any time we'll give her some Lady's slipper to help her sleep." She watched as Inuyasha laid Kagome carefully down onto one of the beds, and then she returned to caring for her patient. She applied the poultices to Kagome's burns then wrapped them up with bandages.

Grabbing some lose fitting clothes, she pulled them over the girl, and then laid her down onto the bed. After she was finished she grabbed a stool and sat down, letting out a big breath of air. Now that the immediate care for Kagome was over, she could take a breather and look over the two.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped from Kagome's body for a moment to look at the girl. He felt he had to say something to her, since she did, in fact, just save Kagome's life "Umm…. Errr…. Thanks… Umm… What's your name again?"

"My name is Emiko. I don't think I got either of your names." She sighed. Finally he had spoken. She didn't think she could bear not being able to talk to one of these two while they were staying in her hut.

"I'm Inuyasha. She's Kagome…. Mind me asking why you're so young?"

Emiko flinched and her eye twitched a moment as she gave a painful smile "O, the old healer died off just this year. I've had to fill in for her."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down beside Kagome's bed to resume watching her. Emiko sighed and stood up, stretching momentarily before she began to walk out of the room "Alright, if you need anything, or if she wakes up, I'll be in the other room. It's past midnight, you should get some sleep."

"Feh. Whatever, I don't need sleep." And with that he watched the young healer leave the room, and leave himself and Kagome alone at last. He leaned over her to look at her face, which was finally beginning to regain its color.

"Kagome… Please wake up." He was holding her un-burnt hand and felt a small squeeze on it and then heard her softly sigh in her sleep "Inuyasha…" That was all he needed to hear, and he smiled slightly before he rested his head on the side of her bed and slowly fell asleep still holding her hand.

* * *

**Yay! And I'm done! Sorry if I got a little to into the healer. I know a lot of people just have a 'healer' who heals the characters and then they just sort of disappear. Healers have feelings too ya know! Lol –wink-! I just have to get personal with almost all of the characters that come into my stories. Emiko and Mai! Yay! Well, just tell me if you want to hear more about Emiko and Mai and their past in the next chapter. I'm thinking about that, but only if that's what you want.**

**And I will ask for….. Drum roll please…. –drum roll- 5 reviews for this chapter! Thankyu! **

**Maybe Memories song:**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	3. A Familiar past and a Bloody Tear

**wooo I'm so tired right now. I had swim championships yesterday and swam the heck out of myself, and pulled a muscle while doing it. Lol, what can I say? I like to win. **

**Chapter 3 of Maybe Memories is now up. Thank you for the reviews telling me you wanted to hear more about Emiko and Mai! I hope you like what I thought up about their pasts, and don't think it's too corny! O and somebody brought up that Kirara wasn't in the first chapter…. Heh heh…. –blushes, embarrassed and ashamed that she forgot- umm lets say that she was out catching two-tail food and eating it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blada blab la. I also don't own the title or the song "Maybe Memories", which lyrics are at the bottom. I ALSO don't own the lyrics from the song "Colors" by Crossfade that I put in towards the end of this chapter.**

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

Maybe Memories

_A Familiar past and a Bloody Tear_

* * *

"_Kagome… Please wake up." He was holding her un-burnt hand and felt a small squeeze on it and then heard her softly sigh in her sleep "Inuyasha…" That was all he needed to hear, and he smiled slightly before he rested his head on the side of her bed and slowly fell asleep still holding her hand._

* * *

During all of this, the group was still searching for the long since disappeared Inuyasha. They were all frustrated that they couldn't seem to find him anywhere, and that they couldn't check up on Kagome's condition. All they could do was hope and pray that their friends were alright. 

"Let's just go back to Kaede's and wait for them. Inuyasha will have to return eventually, whether its with a better Kagome, or without." Said a discontented Sango. She waited until the whole group agreed until telling Kirara to return to Kaede's village.

* * *

Kagome was starting to stir out of her deep sleep, and didn't want to. Certain parts of her body burned with such intensity that she could barely take it, and it pained her to breath. But once she returned to the world of the wakeful, she couldn't return to her blissful state of sleep. Trying to sit up, she groaned in pain and began to cough and wheeze. 

Flipping onto her side to try and get some relief from the discomfort of her burnt skin, she found no comfort at all. The small movement caused her to yelp, sending the throbbing that had been only on her arms and legs to spread quickly across her whole body.

Grey eyes closed tightly for a moment to clear the blurriness from her mind. Once the ache faded back to the normal unwavering pain, she opened her eyes up to take in her surroundings. She found herself in a small hut, and when she looked on she also found a slightly rousing Inuyasha, his head on the bed next to her stomach, and his hand in hers.

She tried to think of what happened, but was caught in a horrible headache and groaned even louder. She felt horrid, every part of her seemed to ache, and her wheezing grew louder. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, a tear escaped. When she finally did reopen them, she was staring into the golden orbs of Inuyasha.

He looked worried as he ran his hand through her sweat streaked hair and got up, leaning out a door and calling for somebody. Kagome couldn't hear anything, just a dull ringing through her ears. Soon a girl in an olive green top and short fawn colored shorts walked into the room with a cup of something.

Kagome just then noticed how thirsty she was. She eagerly drank down all the liquids in the cup that was pressed to her chapped lips by Inuyasha, even if it did taste funny. Within minutes she found the room growing fuzzy, and herself slowly slipping into a drugged sleep.

* * *

Pacing around the room, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back to Emiko "Will she be alright? She looks like she's uncomfortable… Is there anything we can do to help her any more?" He was slightly annoyed that there was still nothing he could do to keep that pained look off of the sleeping Kagome. It was his fault that he had left her unprotected to go off on a walk that night. 

"Nothing more than we are doing right now." She smiled slightly at the worried look on the young hanyou's face as she continued to replace the old poultices and bandages. Her half smile faded as she asked silently "You really care for her, don't you?"

"Feh. I guess so." When he saw Emiko raise her eyebrows he looked down at the floor and bit out "Yah, a lot, ok?" He glared when he saw her smile. Here it came, the ever popular sneers and catty remarks about him falling for a human. Or would it be the lecture that she was too good for him, and that a human would never want a hanyou? He didn't care right now. Even if Kagome didn't want him, he now knew he'd always stay by her side.

"That's sweet. She likes you back too, you know." Moving back after placing a cold cloth on Kagome's forehead, she sighed heavily. "Don't ever let her out of your site. Love for both of you will come rare and far apart."

"How would you know?" He half snarled. He couldn't really get out a true angry reply to her remark, since it was one of the first times a human had been so open to his and Kagome's relationship so fast.

"Because it's the same for my kind, as it is for yours." How could he not know what she was? Wasn't it _the _most obvious scent there ever was to exist?

"You're kind? Ok, now you're gonna have to spit out the information, or else I'll slit your throat." Came a heated reply from Inuyasha. 'What is this girl getting at?'

"I'm an elemental you idiot. You know, the things that got killed off 14 or so years ago?" she paused and tightened her lips together. She felt so ashamed to be about to tell him this.

"No you stupid bitch. Tell me." **(A/N: Yah, he didn't know about that since he had been pinned to a tree for the past 50 years… Poor Inu!)**

Her eyes narrowed and the dark green of her eyes seemed to take on a hint of silver "Alright then, since you're obviously clueless for some reason. Ok, I was born half miko, half elemental. My father was an elemental, and you can just guess what my mother was. So when Naraku came to my village of elementals, my mother and father made me run away. Naraku wasn't strong enough then to realize I was part elemental, so he left me alone. For some reason, he had been out to kill any and all elementals."

Inuyasha grunted, and became interested. He now understood why she was so annoyed by him asking her. She was just like him, an outcast. "Go on, wench." He growled out, not letting his curiosity be noticed. He wanted her to think he just wanted the information to make sure she wasn't a danger to Kagome.

"I was only 3 when that happened. So I ran off in search of some place to hide until I could return home. I was attacked by many demons, being the "tasty" morsel of partial elemental I was, and was rescued by some unknowing human. His name was Lord Akio. Lord Akio was not a kind man." She growled out this part, her eyes flashing at the memory.

But she continued to tell her story "Lord Akio beat me, and told me how worthless I was. I labored under his whipping hand, and under the cruel words of the other children and villagers until I was 9 years old, when my familiar, Mai showed up. Mai disposed of the Lord, and took me away."

A slight smirk appeared across her face as she remembered Akio's angry screams "And so I returned to my old village. Nothing was left, but the abandoned tree houses. So I moved on, and the old woman of this village took me in. She soon regretted this, since my powers were becoming clearly evident, and I began to cause trouble in the village. I was sick of the ridicule the villagers gave me. The old woman made up excuses on my behalf, but she couldn't keep them up. Soon she moved with me, to this hut, and isolated me and my powers as she began to train me."

"So, you see, Inuyasha, I am trained to take care of the sick and the wounded. I would not hurt your Kagome for my life." She turned her eyes down to the floor, only to be met with the sympathetic look of Mai.

Inuyasha was shocked. This girl had gone through as much as he himself had been through. "I… I know what you've been through, and what you're going through. I thank you for taking care of Kagome."

Emiko smiled and pat Mai on the head as she stood up and stretched, handing him a small pendent "You heal quickly. She will too if you take some of your own blood, just a drop will do, and put it on the pendant and let it dry. Put it around her neck. It will quicken the healing process just a little." She watched him nod and then started to walk out of the room "I will be in forest collecting herbs if you need me."

With that the healer left the room, Inuyasha's eyes on her as she left. His eyes soon returned to Kagome's pale face, and then to the pendant. He could finally help her. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with the horrid scars of the burns if he did this.

I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out,

But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down,

Well they'd love to save you, don't you know they love to see you smile?

But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style.

He sank his fangs into his forearm, making sure not to hit any arteries, and let his blood drip onto the necklace. He blew on it until it dried and then placed it over Kagome's head and around her neck. A small drop of blood dripped down onto her cheek, and mixed with a tear as Kagome's eyes slowly opened up.

* * *

**And the scars remind us that the past is real.. I tear my heart open just to feeeeeeeeeeeeEEElll! –singing to Papa Roach. Looks up and smiles goofily- Yes, my stories are mostly written with music playing in the background of my mind. That's why a lot of songs just seem to… Well to POP up all of the sudden. What can I say? I have a love for music. **

**Asking for…. Drum roll please…. –drum roll- 8 reviews! **

"**I CANT HELP U FIX URSELF! BUT ATLEAST I CAN SAY I TRIED! IM SORRY BUT I GOTTA MOVE ON WITH MY OWN LIFE!" –head banging around the room-**

**Ok, here's the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**

_**Thank you, thank you all for reading. I give you all a great big thumbs up tehe. –hyper- Xoxoxoxoxo- Enchanted Disaster**_


	4. Waking to a new place

**A/N: Hey… Wow I got some good questions in my reviews! **

**Ok, on the fact of Emiko, I'm growing pretty fond of her. So, as azngirlchibi suggested, I'm going to ask you all if you either want Emiko to stay and join the group, or come up in a later chapter to help the group. Which one? **

**O and Lodke brought up the question of what sort of elemental Emiko was. Well, she's half earth elemental and half miko. Weo, that's why she has emerald green eyes!**

**There will be more A/N at the end of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title of the whole story "Maybe Memories" by The Used. The lyrics will be at the end of the chapter, as always. (I know, you were expecting a song in this one. It just didn't seem to fit in anywhere! Even if I do usually just throw them in hither-tither. Tehe that's a fun word)**

**OK! On to the story!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_Waking to an new place_

* * *

_He sank his fangs into his forearm, making sure not to hit any arteries, and let his blood drip onto the necklace. He blew on it until it dried and then placed it over Kagome's head and around her neck. A small drop of blood dripped down onto her cheek, and mixed with a tear as Kagome's eyes slowly opened up._

* * *

"Kagome… You're awake. Why are you crying?" Inuyasha leaned down and tentaviley licked the tear off of her cheek, and ran a hand through her hair. 

A slight smile crossed Kagome's face "I'm fine… Just a nightmare." She looked around to rediscover the hut that she had seen earlier in her dream "Where are we Inuyasha? And where is everybody else?" She struggled to sit up, groaning a bit when the cloths on her rubbed against her burns.

A strong hand gently pushed her back onto her back, and two golden eyes were peering down at her "Don't try and get up just yet Kagome. You're going to open those blisters." He growled out. His expression softened when he smelt another tear about to fall out of Kagome's eyes "Errr… We're in the forest next to some river, staying with a healer girl. She'll be back soon to check on your bandages."

"But where are the others, Inuyasha?" Her grey eyes were worried as she continued to try to push herself onto her elbows. 'What if they didn't survive the fire? Is that why Inuyasha isn't telling me?' She frowned when she was pushed back down onto her back, Inuyasha's claws tapping on her chest impatiently, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"They're fine. Probably waiting at Kaede's for us." He kept his hand on the middle of her chest to keep her lying down. He was relieved that she was well enough to question him and try to get up on her own.

"Why aren't we at Kaede's with the others then?" She felt like grabbing his hand and twisting it off her, but when she tried to move her arms she cringed.

"Because, you were about to die, and I had to get you to the closest village for help. The others couldn't keep up, so I figure they gave up looking for us to go back to Kaede's hut." He ran his free clawed hand through her hair "Umm.. So, are you hungry or thirsty? It's been a couple days since you woke up."

That was when Kagome's grey eyes lit up all the way and she nodded hurriedly "I'm STARVING and I feel like my throat is gonna crack." At the exact same moment her stomach gave a ferocious growl and she giggled, almost vibrating with her energy.

"Ok! Ok! I'm moving as fast as I can!" He stood up, and quickly wrapped up the fang marks on his arm, walking into the other room where he found that Emiko had already prepared a broth and left it over the fire. He grabbed two bowls and spooned enough broth out into them for both of them, and then grabbed two spoons.

On his way into the room Kagome was in, he also grabbed two cups of water, and juggling them all the way in, he set them down on the table next to her bed. He watched her begin to reach for the cup of water and flinch before he took the water and then supported her, pressing the cup to her lips "Drink." He ordered, tipping the cup a little so the water would start pouring into her mouth.

Blushing, Kagome took a small sip first then began gulping down the water like crazy, finishing it all off and then turning her head away from Inuyasha so he wouldn't see her blush even further. 'I can't even feed myself or get a drink by myself! As soon as I can, I'm going to start taking care of myself. Inuyasha must be getting annoyed with me already!' she thought as he began spoon feeding her 'I feel like a baby! This is SOOOO embarrassing! I bet as soon as I get better he won't let me live this down!'

Eventually she got over her embarrassment and finished off the broth and water, letting Inuyasha lay her back down. She observed him as he finished up his own bowl of broth and got up to go get another one. "Inuyasha…" She waited until he turned around to face her before she continued "I'm sorry you're forced to take care of me."

An astounded look flashed across Inuyasha's face "What makes you say I'm being forced to do this? I've never been forced to do anything." He spun around before she could see his own blush, and before he could see the small smile gracing her lips.

When he came back into the room he saw Kagome's eyes were still open, but staring at his arm. He quickly shoved it behind his back and smiled at her guiltily "What are you staring at Kagome?"

Swinging her legs lightly off the bed she leaned forward trying to stand up and walk over to him, only causing her to become nauseas and sway. She was about to fall face forward to perform a brilliant face plant, when Inuyasha caught her under her armpits and lifted her back up onto the bed.

Once she regained her composure she looked back to where Inuyasha's arm was out in the open "What did you do to your arm Inuyasha? That's your blood, and it looks new!" She reached out and grabbed his wrist lightly, and then pulled his sleeve up quickly. 'Fang marks?' she peered up at his mouth and then at the bite and frowned "You bit yourself? But why?"

He wanted nothing but to pull his arm back and cover it again, but he was afraid the sudden movement would cause Kagome pain, since she still had a grip on his wrist. He looked down and to the side before he mumbled out "It's supposed to help you heal faster. And if you heal like I do, you won't have scars."

The frown on her face softened a little before she pursed her lips together "You didn't have to hurt yourself for my sake, Inuyasha. Why would you do that for me?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. She always captured his attention with the easiest, and most primitive way possible.

But Kagome was special. He supposed that was why he always tried to tell her the truth, but right now, he couldn't quite spit out the whole truth "Because I don't want you to be hurt, wench." He looked away again as he also thought to himself 'I don't want her to hurt, she shouldn't even be in this position, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I don't want her to be scarred for life, I love her… I love her.'

He looked back to her and felt guilty at the slightly disappointed look she gave him. But before he could try and awkwardly tell her what he really felt, Emiko walked into the room. She flashed a brilliant smile at Kagome and walked towards her, ignoring the light growl Inuyasha gave her.

Leaning down beside Kagome's bed, she smiled "Good to see you awake, Lady Kagome. Do you need anything? Something to ease the pain, or perhaps you wish to sleep a little more while I redo your bandages? It might hurt if you're awake."

Kagome was stunned at the age of this healer. Not only was she a young healer, but also seemed very beautiful with a very odd aura around her. Kagome smiled back "O, no thanks, I'm fine for right now. After all, I have been asleep for a couple days. I'm sure Inuyasha isn't the best company for you…." She paused when she saw the young woman nod and laugh lightly "O… And by the way, what is your name?"

An ashamed look passed over Emiko's face as she stood up and backed away. She bowed respectfully before Kagome and didn't return back to her standing position "I'm so sorry for my rudeness. I am Lady Emiko, but you may call me Emiko if you wish, Lady." She held a very nervous look on her face as her eyes flitted from the form of Inuyasha, to Kagome, and then to the ground.

"O, no, no. It's no problem at all, really! Please stand up! You can call me just Kagome too, if you'd like. Do you mind me asking you a sort of personal question?" Both Emiko and Inuyasha were caught off guard by Kagome's question, and Emiko returned to her standing position.

'I guess she does feel Emiko's aura. Maybe Kagome is getting better with her powers.' Inuyasha thought as he kept a watchful eye on the two.

Emiko cringed a little and shot out her reply "No, I would not mind, Kagome. I am a half earth elemental, and half miko." Emiko was cowering slightly, preparing for the ridicule all humans usually gave her. Even the old woman had gone on about how her birth was a true abomination.

But the cruel words never came, and finally she looked up to see Kagome smiling brightly at her. Emiko was rather confused until Kagome decided to clarify why she was smiling "You and Inuyasha should get along just fine then!" the breath Emiko and Inuyasha had been both holding were released at the same time.

Inuyasha seemed to wipe the sweat from off of his brow 'I was so afraid she wasn't going accept Emiko's difference. If she didn't accept Emiko, then she might have just been putting up a front about accepting me!'

'O goddess, that was close. I thought I was going to have to go find her another healer. It's so long to the next village, and I hate having to quit in the middle of the healing process on a patient.' Emiko finally let a small timid smile cross her face before she responded "We've been getting along fairly well, with the exception of his protectiveness over you. What a stubborn brute he is!"

That brought such a bright smile and cheery giggle to Kagome that Inuyasha couldn't even make a heated reply "That's Inuyasha alright! Always getting into fights and such, and never giving up! He's never given up in battle since I've been with him!"

"Hey! I've never given up in a battle _PERIOD_!" Inuyasha barked out as he crossed his arms and began to pout a little. Both girls began to laugh a little, which further irritated the hanyou "Well, since you two btiches seem to be getting along fine without me, I'm going for a walk!" He stormed out of the hut, slamming the door behind him.

"I resent that Inuyasha!" Yelled Emiko loud enough for the hanyou to hear, and for him to growl out from his sitting position on the side of the stream. He wasn't going to let the hut out of his sight while Kagome was in it.

Kagome giggled "Oi, don't mind Inuyasha. His ego just gets hurt easily." Emiko nodded in understanding "O! Emiko, how old are you anyways? I've heard that elementals live as long as demons do!"

"O… I'm VERY young for an elemental right now. Only 16 years in human years, and in elemental. But most elementals grow to be… I think, hundreds of years old, maybe thousands. But I'm only half. I won't live quite as long… How old are you and Inuyasha?"

"I'm 16 too! And Inuyasha is… I think he's around 17 in human years! Though he was pinned to a tree for 50 years sleeping, I'm not sure how that counts..."

"Wow! That's amazing! I wonder how old most demons get to be! I haven't been exposed to a lot of upper class demons like him. Are they all that good looking?" She laughed and blushed a little, covering her mouth up when she realized what had slipped out in her blabbering.

"A lot of them are! But none as good as Inuyasha, in my opinion. Though I haven't met many myself either… I doubt they could get any better looking that Inuyasha… PLUS, Inuyasha has cute ears!" She blushed herself at admitting this, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to say it. She thought Inuyasha would be far enough away not to hear this.

Inuyasha turned 20 shades of red before settling to one that matched his harato. 'Kagome thinks I'm the best looking upper class demon she's met? And she thinks my ears are cute? Maybe she'll scratch them for me… That feels good.' He settled back down to his sitting position and decided he'd wait a while longer before going back into the hut.

He hadn't sat down for very long before he heard a shrill screech come from the hut. He immediately knew it was Kagome's scream, and he was racing towards the hut as fast as he could, leaping through her window to see what was the matter, and who he needed to rip to shreds. "KAGOME!"

* * *

**Edit: Ivana, and one of my friends pointed ot a mistake in the last part of this chapter. And now it is fixed... yes, yes i know, i have brain farts when im sleepy! -shrugs, scratches head, fixes problem-**

**A/N: DesertArab, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it, even if you're not an anime person!**

**Unkown Warrior, I'm glad I'm not the only one with music in the background!**

**And for everyone else, thank you for the support! You've really kept this fic up and going! Ghostreader, Lov ya 4 eva, Kagome M.K., Jaezz, sailor-saturn550, NeoSparda, dj, inuserenity, and Victory in Death! And Akihanah, thank you for putting my story on your alert list!**

**Pfft not done yet! I ask of you…. You people who read this and have suggestions or support or anything- review me. How about… drum roll please… -drum roll- 7 reviews for this chapter?**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**

**-And now I'm going to sleep people. Good night, farewell, adu, sayonara, konbanwa, aloha, hola, HASTA LAVISTA BEBE! Hehe... I'll be baaahk**


	5. Tree Bark & Flames

**Ta Da! Chapter 5, what a great chapter to pause on. I'll be at State Fair showing my horse for the next couple of days, so I won't be updating for maybe 5-6 days. You're all going to die, aren't you? Lol, I know you won't but o well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I don't claim rights to the title "Maybe Memories" which is actually a song title by The Used. The lyrics to the song are again, at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Maybe Memories

Tree barks and Flames

* * *

_He hadn't sat down for very long before he heard a shrill screech come from the hut. He immediately knew it was Kagome's scream, and he was racing towards the hut as fast as he could, leaping through her window to see what was the matter, and who he needed to rip to shreds. "KAGOME!" _

* * *

He rushed into the hut only to find a smiling Kagome petting a black panther. He glared and growled a little bit "Why the heck did you scream Kagome? You fuckin worried me!" He grew even more irritated when she continued to ignore him. 

Storming forward he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him "You can't have just screamed like that and not have been scared by something! Answer me!"

Kagome glared right back to him and he realized it was too late to take back what he said as she spat out the words "Sit boy!" She smiled a little as she watched him go crashing onto the floor of the hut.

"Nice trick…" said an amused Emiko as she covered a smile. She tried to keep her mirth out of her voice "Inuyasha… You need a hand up?"

"No I do NOT need a hand up, wench! But what I DO need, is to know why Kagome screamed!"

Kagome looked at him as he got up, as if she was just now understanding the question "Oh, that? It's just Mai here came in, and I didn't realize she was so well trained! I thought she was going to attack one of us!"

"You could have TOLD me that to begin with, but NOOO you just want to have a reason to sit me!" he growled out as he sat down by her bed and put his arms inside his sleeves. He was closing his eyes for a couple minutes before he heard a bunch of rustling and then a collected gasp from Emiko.

He looked up to see Kagome standing right in front of him "Kagome! You shouldn't be up yet! Go lie back down!" He was astonished when she shook her head and then put her hands on each of his shoulders before slowly kneeling down to sit in his lap.

Giggling and twirling his hair she chirped "Inuyasha I'm feeling MUCH better you know! Thanks to you! And Emiko too!" She giggled even more when she saw him blush, and so she took the opportunity to grab hold of his ears.

He tried to slap her hands away from his ears, but soon she was rubbing his ears and he couldn't help but lean into her hands and let a deep rumble come up from his chest. He was sort of purring, if that was what you would call it, coming from a dog hanyou.

Kagome began to pull away her hands when Inuyasha grabbed her wrists lightly and made her hands stay where they were "Consider this as your thank you for me." He could tell she was taken aback because she didn't continue rubbing his ears until he tapped her hands.

'I get to pet his fluffy ears! They're so cute! He must like it too, since he said it could be my thanks.' She thought as she continued to rub his ears. She looked over to Emiko to wink at her, as if saying 'See? Just a loveable puppy!'

After a while Mai began pacing and growling a bit, looking out the windows every once in a while. Emiko noticed a strange aura at almost the same time, and looked at the couple to see if either of them had noticed. As she suspected, neither of them detected anything, both too absorbed in what they were doing.

"Umm... Inuyasha… Kagome…" before she could continue to warn them both, a ball of fire was sent hurling into the window and hit her in the stomach, toppling her over. With that Inuyasha had leapt to his feet and had tetsuiga out, keeping Kagome behind him for her safety.

Emiko struggled to her feet and when another fire ball came hurling in through her window she was ready to counter by sending a whirlwind of dirt at it. The fire ball was soon extinguished but they didn't have much time. She grabbed Kagome's hand, then easily lifted the girl up and onto her back "Inuyasha, it's a fire elemental. If you're inside, you'll burn up as soon as you try and kill it."

Inuyasha nodded and both of them continued to run out the hut, Mai following closely behind with a couple baskets of bandages and such clutched in her teeth. Once outside Emiko set Kagome down, with Mai to protect her "Kagome, Mai will protect you. She's able to conjure up a few protective spells, so you just stay right here."

Nodding, she watched Inuyasha and Emiko step forward to meet the gaze of the fire elemental. "What do you want, and what are you doing on MY territory?" asked a very pissed Emiko as she began to molt the trees until one captured the fire elemental.

It changed into a regular, human looking form after it was caught and turned out to be a female. She was hissing, red eyes full of hatred as they staredat Kagome. Its hair was a mixture of reds, blondes, and coppers, and it wore red and orange clothes. It tilted its Elvin shaped ear, very similar to Emiko's, towards them "Eh? What did you say Halfling? I don't speak abomination!"

Emiko balled her hands into fists, the same time the tree constricted the elemental even more "Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to "speak" it right now, or face getting crushed. Not only that, but you'll die by the hands of _this_ abomination." hissed out Emiko, her emerald green eyes glowing a bit with her anger.

The female hissed and gave Emiko a fiery glare "I'm surprised you don't know why I'm here! It's _her! _The human! She has the jewel that caused the rest of the elementals demise! She's the reason most of our race died out, you IDIOT!"

Emiko looked towards Kagome and eyed her coolly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. Yes, the jewel DID cause Naraku to come after all of us. Because we did protect the Lady Kikyo before she perished and held the jewel until it disappeared and was reincarnated along with the girl that is now here. So, she knows nothing of what you speak of, therefore she has no part in this."

Inuyasha was standing protectively over Kagome, making sure there was no way she could be hurt. He could tell Emiko was handling the situation pretty well. But he had to ask something "Are _you_ the one that set the mansion on fire and locked Kagome in it!" He growled out, about to go after the elemental.

A sharp, rough laugh could be heard coming from the elementals throat, bubbling up like a fire "O, no, no. It was not I. I cannot control fires to one part. I'm more of a wild fire type of girl.It must have been the fire demon. She's been very finicky lately, and I think I heard her muttering about killing some priestess that caused her mates demise. A very idiotic thing, to cross a fire demon."

Emiko knew of the fire demon and looked down. She slowly let the fire elemental down from the tree. When the fire elemental was about to shoot more fire out, Emiko easily held up her hand and threw the fire ball right back at it "Leave now. You don't belong in the forests, and you know it."

With that the fire elemental quickly left as fast as it had arrived and was totally out of eye sight within seconds. "Well, it seems Lady Kikyo, the woman you were reincarnated from, had many enemies. And still does. I guess the resemblance between you two is enough for demons and such to mistake you for someone you're not."

"But I'm not Kikyo! I'm Ka-go-me! KAGOME!" yelled out an angered Kagome. She had almost died because somebody thought she was Kikyo! This was great, and it seemed she had a whole lot of other demons and things after her still.

"We KNOW that Kagome, now be quiet! As if you need to yell TOO, to catch demons attention! Why don't friggin yell out to the world that you have the shard?" He put tetsuiga back away as he began pacing "But what can I do about that? It's not like I can be near Kagomeevery second of every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of her life!"

Nodding, Emiko began to think a bit before she brought her hand up in the air in a little victory hand thing "I've got it! Has Kagome shown that she has any natural abilities as a priestess, like Kikyo?"

"Ummm… Yah she has. She's detected the jewel shards, purified them,and when she was about to die in the fire she somehow unlocked the door with some sort of magic. But whatdoes that haveto do with Kagome being in constant danger and me not being able to protect her all the time?"

"O everything, it has everything to do with it. Since she seems like she's awakened her powers, I can teach her how to use them to protect herself. That way she doesn't have to have you watching her all the time. I suppose that would get very annoying for her too!"

"You bet it would." Kagome muttered, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear it.

"I heard that, wench!" yelled an annoyed Inuyasha, pouting a little.

"Well it would! Especially when you get in one of your moods!" Kagome said in defense.

"Feh, whatever. I don't get moods." Inuyasha mumbled lightly as he turned away from both of them to look at the ground.

"Riiiight. Anyways, when can you start teaching me?" asked an eager Kagome, who was also trying to ignore the cute little pouting face Inuyasha was making at the time. She saw that both of his ears were flattened to the back of his head, which was even more cute.

"As soon as we find the help of another priestess, maybe one a little more experienced than me…" She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

**A/N: Man I was struggling on writing this chapter for some reason! I just couldn't get the creative juices flowin, ya know? Well, as you can see, Emiko and Mai might be staying a bit longer. They add creative flavor? Hehe, that's what I'm telling myself! **

**Inu&Kag forever: Umm, I'm pretty sure I was spelling Kirara, like you said it was supposed to be spelled, but maybe the time you found it wasn't spelled right it was a typo. Yes. I am human, I make mistakes lol. But thanks for pointing it out!**

**Lodke: hmm, good question. I'm not quite sure myself scratches head I was pretty sure miko is a priestess, and you have to be born a priestess to have the powers and stuff. So I just kind of assumed you could be half miko lol. –shrugs and scratches her head- like Kaede and Kikyo are both from the same parents, so maybe their powers run in the family, and are passed down in the genes?**

**Lov ya 4 eva: Thank you for your support and reviews! You rock!**

**Ivana: Thank you again for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter! It's fixed, and back up and running!**

**Pay backs a Bitch: Thank you! I hoped that last chapter wasn't too dull!**

**Sailorgirl16: Yah, I know! Inu is ULTRA cute when he's all caring a sweet... 'cept i can't make him caring and sweet all the time, since that wouldn't make him seem like Inu... ya know?**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	6. Close Confessions

**Woopti-do another chapter. Yah, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Mum got a new dog, and Doberman pinscher, and I've had to look after it. This dog is REALLY annoying and attacks my kitties! Poor kitties! Romeo and Juliet do NOT like the new dog at ALL (that's my kitty's names. They're ADORABLE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I don't own the rights to the songs "Made of Glass" by Trapt or "Cold Cold Heart" by Norah Jones. Dum dad um dum dum! Oh, and I don't own the title "Maybe Memories" which is a song title from The Used. On to the story!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

Close Confessions

* * *

"_As soon as we find the help of another priestess, maybe one a little more experienced than me…" She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head._

* * *

A week went by as Emiko taught Kagome all she knew about priestess powers, which was surprisingly a lot. When Kagome learned and mastered all the powers she was more than ready to head back home.

Emiko gave a half smile as she watched Inuyasha hoist the still injured Kagome onto his back. She waved lightly "Well… Farewell my friends… Safe journeys to you." Her head dropped a bit as she realized that the two people that had accepted her openly were now leaving. She would be alone again soon.

Kagome turned and seemed to miss the cheerless expression on Emiko's face. She waved to the healer "Goodbye! Hope to meet you again soon! Thanks for everything you've done for us!"

Emiko nodded and continued to pat Mai on her head "No trouble at all. Drop by if you ever pass through here." She looked down and away and whispered "I'll miss you guys… My only friends... Of course except for you Mai…"

Inuyasha noticed that look on the girls face. It was the same he had whenever Kagome left him. He walked forward to Emiko and Mai, and leaned down to press something to the panther's forehead "It's something my Dad taught me before he died." He mumbled out.

The panther started transforming and soon became a tall teenage guy, with black hair that tumbled down a little past his ear lobes. His eyes were golden with hints of green in them and he had small Black Panther ears perched on top of his head.

Kagome gulped and looked the man-panther that had just showed up before them. He was very handsome, with lightly tan skin covering his muscles. "Inuyasha… How did you do that?"

"Dad taught me. He said something about familiars being humans trapped in beasts bodies. He also said something about female familiars turning out to be male humans… And visa versa…" He shrugged and glared at the man standing before them. He was probably the same age as Inuyasha.

He didn't like how Kagome was eying the guy so he growled lightly. He was surprised at how jealous he was getting, just because Kagome was looking over the guy.

He was stunned when Kagome seemed to nuzzle his neck and whisper in his ears "Don't be jealous. You're better looking." He smirked a little and puffed out his chest, proud that Kagome found him more attractive.

Mai seemed to stumble forward a bit, not used to the concept of using two feet anymore. He stumbled straight into Emiko's arms and said shyly, his voice thick with an odd growling accent that was barely understandable "I-I'm sorry Emiko. I mean, didn't want to, fall on you."

Emiko had been completely silent the whole time, stunned beyond belief until now as she helped Mai stand on his own two feet again "It-It's fine Mai." She looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled brightly "Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Feh, whatever." He mumbled out, blushing a bit. He rarely heard anybody thanking him and it made him feel honored when somebody did. He readjusted Kagome on his back and waved again as he leaped off.

Kagome watched as Mai took Emiko into his arms and kissed her. She was slightly jealous and turned away, knowing the couple would soon be out of her sight. How she wished Inuyasha would do something like that.

But she knew he wouldn't, because he loved Kikyo. She sighed and leaned her chin on his shoulder, quietly singing to herself

"_I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else. It could take years to find you; it could take years to find myself. And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see, that I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw.  
Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling? Am I made of glass? 'Cause you see right through me. I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today. And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart, I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself. And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel, like there are no boundaries at all.  
And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past. Will you be there waiting for me? I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last. So I'll be here waiting for you. Will we ever feel this good again - Not today. Will we ever feel this real again - Not today. Will you ever be mine again - Not today. Will we ever feel this real again - Not today."_

Dog ears twitched back and forth to catch the words floating out of her mouth and the noises of anything that could endanger them. The words of the song confused him slightly and brought a slight stirring of some odd feeling he couldn't quite place.

Even if the words bothered him the sound of her melodic voice soothed his nerves slightly. Ever since he'd scented the fire from the village he had been anxiety-ridden, always worrying about this and that.

"Ka-Kagome?" He called out to her when she stopped singing.

"Yes? I'm sorry, is my singing bothering you? I can stop if you like." She owed him so much. She owed him her life, ten times over.

"No, you're singing isn't bothering me at all. I…" He was blushing and embarrassed by now and ducked his head, mumbling the next part "like it. Could you keep singing?"

Slightly taken aback, Kagome paused for a few moments before she picked up another song

"_I've tried so hard my dear to show, that you're my every dream. Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme. A memory from your lonesome past, keeps us so far apart. Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold cold heart? Another love before my time, made your heart sad an' blue. And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do. In anger unkind words are said, that make the teardrops start. Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold cold heart? There was a time when I believed, that you belonged to me. But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory. The more I learn to care for you the more we drift apart. Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart?"_

Frowns formed both their mouths as if they both felt this song was true, but wrong at the same time. He had gotten the message. Loud, and painfully clear. Surely Kagome couldn't hold him against his vow to Kikyo.

'It isn't fair… I know he must feel something for me, but he can't get over Kikyo! He just can't get over her!' Kagome thought angrily as she scrunched her nose. The movements made the wound on her cheek reopen and the blood began to drip down again.

Try as she might to hide the scent from Inuyasha, he smelt the blood. Even if they were close to Kaede's, probably five minutes, he set her down anyways and crept up to her face to examine it.

"How did you do this, wench? You were on my friggin back for cryin out loud!" Wrong thing to say! Inuyasha watched regretfully as tears began to well and pool in Kagome's eyes. "Come Kagome, don't cry!"

Standing up and squeezing her fists by her side, she became a little light headed and screamed out "You're SO inconsiderate of people's feelings Inuyasha! You're about as oblivious as a pup when it comes to feelings!"

"Come on Kagome. Stop yellin' you're gonna get some demons attention on ya." That wasn't his real reason, but it was as good of a cover up as he could manage at the time. He hated it when she yelled at him, even if she was beautiful when she was angry.

Swaying a little, she glared at him with fiery eyes "You're an IDIOT! You can't see what's right in front of your eyes! Instead you've got to go digging in some grave for it!" She paused and fumed for a minute or two, letting her anger simmer and boil "See if I care anymore! See if I care!"

With that she stormed off, no idea where she was going or how she was going to make it. "Kagome! Don't leave, you're gonna get killed by something out there!"

She looked over her shoulder, tears of fury and frustration spilling over her cheeks as she said calmly "As if you care. I'm done being you're shard detector, aren't I?"

"Kagome! Gimme a fuckin chance to explain myself, woman!" He was about to explain himself when he saw her beginning to form the deadly word. He gulped. If she was going to sit him as much as he thought, then he knew he wasn't going to be able to protect her.

Dark grey eyes flashed with anger as she yelled out "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! SIT BOY!"

Without taking a second glance back at him she continued to stomp off, her fists at her sides. Her anger fueled her for a while as she trudged through the unfamiliar forest (she went the wrong way), but soon started to ware off.

Dragging her feet, hanging her head, she continued to tread on, even if her numerous wounds began to reopen. She took off the pendant that Inuyasha had given to her to make her feel better, and shoved it in the red harato she was wearing.

Eventually she grew too tired to continue and she sat down beneath a tree and buried her nose in the red harato. Even her weak human senses could smell his scent. It had been such a big part of her for 2 years now.

Breathing in deeply, she took in more of the familiar wild and musky scent. She felt herself drifting into unconsciousness but didn't try to battle it off. The bliss of dreamless sleep seemed exactly what she needed, even if she had no hanyou to sit in a tree above her and protect her from certain demons that were already slinking up on her.

- Inuyasha pushed himself up off the ground; a while after the spells had worn off. He felt horrible and the anxiety was nagging at him once again. He couldn't waste anymore time! He dashed off in pursuit of her scent.

As he grew closer to her scent, he caught on other demon's scents as well. 'Shit… Male demons… Shit… Forgot she was in heat.' He thought, and hurried on.

When he reached her he found that she was unconscious beneath a tree with a male ferret demon leaning over her, eyeing her lustfully. No other thoughts crossed his mind but one, the one screaming to kill all these demons and take Kagome as his, right then and there.

Of course his demon blood was conjuring many of these thoughts. He dove forward and easily slaughtered all of the demons, but before he had the chance to try and take Kagome as his own mate, her eyes opened up slightly as she groaned.

They widened when she spotted Inuyasha standing over her, covered in blood and eyeing her lustfully. She tilted her head "I-Inuyasha? Why are you here? Why did you follow me after I said those mean things?"

Snapping back to reality he picked her up and just mumbled "Feh. Tell you later. I don't like this part of the forest." He watched her nod weakly and cringed a bit to himself. She hadn't made any new wounds to his knowledge, but many of the old wounds had reopened.

It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing the pendant he had given her. He acted as if he didn't care, even if he did. Was she really that disgusted with anything that involved him?

'What if telling her my feelings isn't a good idea? What happens if it just makes her more angry at me?' he paused in his thought to pull her closer to him, even if they were close to Kaede's 'I guess I'll just have to see.'

When they got close enough to Kaede's that Inuyasha was comfortable with telling her what he had to say, he set her down on the large root of one of the god tree.

Trusting eyes looked up towards him, as if she had already forgotten their previous fight. He started pacing, clasping his hands behind his back as he dug his claws into his hands. Finally he rushed forward to take her face in between his hands.

"Kagome, you wanted to know why I came for you. I'm going to tell you, but please promise you won't run away and never come back." A single nod from her was all he needed as he gulped and began to let spill, those three treacherous words "It's because I lo….."

He was caught off by a scream of glee and he backed off of Kagome, looking at her wistfully before crossing his arms and putting the usual scowl across his face. He glared as Shippou threw himself at Kagome and hugged her "Kagome! You're alright!"

She plastered a fake smile across her face. She was disappointed that Inuyasha hadn't gotten the chance to tell her what he wanted to say, but happy she got to see Shippou. As she predicted, the rest of the group was close behind.

"Kagome! You've returned! We were all so worried about you! But you look a TON better then when we last saw you!" voiced an eager Sango as she rushed forward to hug her friend lightly so she didn't injure her more. Kirara bounded up and licked at one of Kagome's wounds and meowed.

"Yah, thanks. Glad you guys care 'bout me so much." Grouched a frustrated Inuyasha.

A hand pounded on his back in what was meant to be a "friendly" pat on the back from a certain monk "Don't worry Inuyasha. We care about you. We just don't like you as much as we like Kagome." He said jokingly, but received a hard hit on the head "I was only kidding! Kidding! We like you just as much, it's just Kagome was in such a critical condition that we were more worried about her… We thought she was going to-"

He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Inuyasha didn't know if it would upset Kagome if she knew she had been about to die, and he didn't want to figure it out quite yet.

A giggle escaped Kagome's lips as she tried to stand up "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm drained! Let's go back and rest!"

Inuyasha was by her side and helping her up, "Take it easy Kagome. I'll carry you there." He had finally sort of gotten over the fact that he had been interrupted in what he was trying to tell her earlier.

The rest of the group just watched in awe at the rare show of affection from Inuyasha. Usually he would only show his feelings in private, but now he was almost openly presenting them.

Kagome blushed a bit and nodded, allowing Inuyasha to pick her up bridal style and carry her towards the village, with the rest of the group. She sighed and leaned her head into his chest 'I'll get some rest, and maybe he'll tell me what was on his mind later.'

* * *

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Lol, I was at State Fair with my horse, so I didn't update soon. Lol I forgot to say how many reviews I wanted. Sorry bout that.**

**Shiro Inu Youkai Hime: Thank's for the Japanese translations! I love your name! **

**Lov ya 4 eva: thanks for the reviews and the support as always!**

**Sailorgirl16: Woo. Thanks for the review!**

**Heavens lil cherry: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story! (I was worried at first it'd be a bomber like my first story... heh heh, it only has like 9 reviews)**

**Yashagirl: How can I resist t he puppy dog eyes? I don't think anybody can haha.**

**And I shall ask for…. Drum roll please… -drum roll- 6 reviews for this chapter.**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**

**Ya. Forgot to mention. If any of you have any suggestions for song lyrics you'd like in this story, go ahead and shoot 'em at me. I might put them in a chapter. But, note that I won't put in anything too obscene, pop, rap, or country. Maybe some pop. But nothing like B.S. (haha it goes for bull shit and Britney spears), or Christina, or w/e haha! Weo! Thanks! **


	7. WholeHearted Confession

**Hey, hey, hello! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hit a definite writer's block, ya know? It was pretty horrible. Haha! O well I'm back in business! Woop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't claim the rights to the title "Maybe Memories" by the Used. The lyrics to that song are at the end of the chapter, as always. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Maybe Memories**

_Whole-hearted Confession_

* * *

_Kagome blushed a bit and nodded, allowing Inuyasha to pick her up bridal style and carry her towards the village, with the rest of the group. She sighed and leaned her head into his chest 'I'll get some rest, and maybe he'll tell me what was on his mind later.' _

* * *

The group was all sitting inside Kaede's small hut, listening to Kagome talk about what had happened after Inuyasha took her away to get help. "Well, we met this REALLY nice half earth elemental. She was also half priestess, so she helped heal me. She was INCREDIBLE with herbs."

Kaede's curiosity was sparked by this "What was this maidens name? I would like to meet her if I haven't yet."

More than willing to talk to the group, Kagome answered "Lady Emiko, and she said she had trained under an old woman by the name of Lady Solada who passed on a month or so ago. Do you know either of them?"

"O my… O my I was unaware Priestess Solada had passed on… She was a very skilled healer, but not much for fighting arts. Last I saw of her, she was accompanied by a girl, almost a young woman. Very pretty little thing, dark brown hair, and stunning green eyes… Solada and I were speaking of her for a while, and she mentioned how talented the girl was. Very adept student seemed to soak up all the knowledge she could. We both predicted the girl to become as skilled as my sister, Kikyo, with the right training."

A short nod from Inuyasha and a quick nod from Kagome signaled they both knew her "Yah! That's Emiko! She knows a lot. But I think she was bored where she was, and she was talking about going somewhere else to learn more. Though that might have changed since Mai changed."

"Mai? Am I crazy, or are you speaking of the girl's panther familiar?" Kaede questioned, a little confused.

"Yup. That's him. Inuyasha made him change into a human, with some odd inu-youkai magic!"

Inuyasha was growing bored and impatient with the conversation and growled softly, so only Kagome could hear. She seemed to understand immediately and changed the subject "Kaede... Could you fix some ramen? I'm sort of hungry and I would fix it myself if Mr. Grumpy here would let me, but he won't."

The old woman nodded and left the hut to get some firewood and water, while the regular group lazed around, talking about nothing. Shippou was bobbing around Inuyasha and Kagome since Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap, asking annoying questions.

The usual thump proceeded as Inuyasha's hand collided with Shippou's head. Kagome yelled out "SIT" and was surprised as she was squished between Inuyasha and the ground. Blushing a bunch.

"Uhh… Uhh.. Inuyasha! You're squishing me!" squeaked Kagome. Not only was he squishing her, but the close contact made her a little "excited" and nervous at the same time.

"It's not MY fault wench! You should have thought of where ya were before you went on SITTING me!" growled out Inuyasha… the closeness was getting to him too, and his face was burning up with his blush. Sure... If this was any other situation but the one in front of everyone, he would have been HAPPY to be squished up against Kagome. But of course, everyone in the hut was staring at them.

A surprising sound came from Kagome's throat, which resembled a likeness to a growl as she tried to squirm out from under him "I've been around you too much... I'm starting to sound like you…"

When the spell wore off finally he leaped off of her, blushing and started to advance towards the door, needing to get away from all of the stares… The whole situation was too embarrassing for him to bare "Feh. Whatever." Had thought her little growl had been the cutest thing ever… Wouldn't admit it "Going for a walk. Won't be back 'til dinner. Take care of Kagome for me."

With that he rushed out of the hut and started to run so nobody could call him back. Was gone and out of site within seconds. Kagome tried to get up to call him back, but found she was in too much pain to move from her flattened position on the ground.

"Here Kagome, let me help you up. That must have hurt!" Sango held her hand out to the girl who feebly began to stand. Her head was pounding, and it felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. Something didn't feel right and she couldn't tell what it could be.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" inquired Miroku as he watched Kagome begin to sway and put a hand to her head. Sango rushed to her side to support her.

"I... don't know. I feel sort of…" she continued to sway in Sango's hold, holding a hand to her head a groaning a bit "I...Inuyasha?" she whispered out before she fainted in Sango's arms, the same odd light appearing from her as the day of the fire.

Shippou rushed over to where Sango was laying Kagome down "What's wrong with her Sango? Why is she glowing like that? Kaede? Miroku? What's wrong with Kagome?" asked a worried Shippou. Kaede was standing over the girl, clearly baffled by it all.

Miroku and Sango were just as oblivious as to what was going on so Miroku put a hand on Shippou's shoulder "Shippou, I have an important job for you. Go get Inuyasha, alright? If anybody knows what's wrong, it will be him."

The little kitsune nodded his head and with that was off and running out the door. He followed some of Inuyasha's scent and once he got pretty close to the strongest place of his scent he started calling out for him "Inuyasha! Inuyasha? INUYASHA! Are you there? Inuyasha please come! There's something about Kagome I have to tell you! She needs help or something!"

The hanyou couldn't be seen but as he heard this news a few leaves rustled as he landed swiftly behind the kitsune "Shippou… Wait, what's wrong with Kagome! Did I hurt her that badly?"

Shaking his little head while he spoke "No, I don't think it was you. She just sort of collapsed and is now all glowing. She looked pretty pale when I left and none of us know what's wrong!"

"She must be… Runt, ride on my shoulder, we're going back to the hut." Inuyasha watched as Shippou leaped onto his shoulder "Hang on tight." With that he took off towards the hut at a fast pace, hoping Kagome would hold off for a bit longer.

He was deep in thought as he thought back on the conversation Emiko had had with him

Flashback:

_"Inuyasha, you do know Kagome is a priestess, correct?" Emiko asked, her green eyes searching his. _

_"Feh, of course I do. I know everything about Kagome." He said in his usual cocky, know-it-all voice as he crossed his arms "Why do you ask?" He was just a bit suspicious of what she was getting at._

_"Do you know then, that she will have to go through a transformation?" she asked, tilting her head a bit._

_"What about it?" He really didn't want to ask more questions, because he didn't want her to realize he hadn't known anything about it. _

_Green eyes rolled because she knew he really didn't know. He was too full of pride to ask her more about it, so she just decided to tell him about it and act like she thought he knew about it "Well, if what you say about her coming from the future is true, it's going to be more difficult for her, and different." _

_This had caught his interest, but he wouldn't ask more. He just hoped she would continue telling him, which she did "She'll struggle through it. She's a different sort of priestess from many I've seen. Her heart and her soul is so pure, every time she loves she loves completely she grows stronger. The transformation she will go through will ensure that she continues to grow strong enough to earn the love of the one she loves." _

_"But there's a catch, isn't there?" asked Inuyasha, beginning to grow worried._

_"Yes, there is. After the transformation, if she doesn't gain the love she needs, she'll grow weaker. The transformation will be painful for her. And during the transformation, if the one she loves isn't there, she may perish or be sent back into her time forever." _

_His heart stopped for a second as he looked at her incredulously. The look soon disappeared from his face as it turned to one of determination "I'll never allow that to happen."_

End Flashback

'Kagome… Hold off. Please hold off Kagome… and please let me be the one you love.' Thought Inuyasha as he continued to speed along. They finally arrived at the hut and Inuyasha put Shippou down as he rushed into the hut.

And there was his Kagome, lying on the floor, glowing. At first he thought he was too late and he let out a strangled cry. But he finally found he had jumped to conclusions as he watched her chest rise and fall. Her breathing was shallow and a look of pain was stretched across her unconscious, beautiful face.

Without looking at the others huddled around Kagome, he went straight to his woman and took her in his arms "Shhhh… Kagome its fine, I'm here." Brushing her hair out of her face and off of her neck, he noticed that she was wearing the amulet with his blood on it. Maybe she did care about him.

After an hour or so the rest of the group left the two to be alone, all worrying about the still unconscious Kagome held in the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha continued to keep vigil on Kagome, watching her face go from an agonizing look of pain to slowly start to relax.

About another hour after the group had left the girl began to stir. Inuyasha decided it was a good time to say what he was going to tell her before "Kagome… I lo-"but of course his attempt was thwarted when the girl in his arms sat up suddenly and knocked him in the face.

"Hey! What happened? How long have I been out?" She felt a little sore, but looked at Inuyasha and saw he probably felt sorer, considering he had a nose bleed "I'm sorry Inuyasha… I was kinda shocked out of unconsciousness by something. What were you going to say?" she ripped off a little piece of cloth from her sleeve and handed it to him.

Holding the piece of cloth that she gave him to his nose he began to stutter out "I… I… I lo… lo…" And of course, he was once again interrupted by a little kitsune who at that exact moment came flying in towards Kagome.

"KAGOME! You're alright! You're alright! I'm so glad you're ok! What happened?" flew into her arms which made her fall back into an annoyed and angry Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Can't you tell me now?" a confused Kagome inquired. Inuyasha just shook his head and got up and stormed out of the hut once again. Nothing was going as he planned. Why did he keep on getting interrupted?

This is when he began to plot a way to get her away from all distractions and tell her. Because if he didn't tell her soon she was going to become weak and even more vulnerable to her enemies, and he himself was going to have an emotional breakdown.

Back in the hut, Shippou and Kagome chatted away. Sango and Miroku soon returned to the hut and said that Kaede had gone to take care of a sick child. None of them mentioned or noticed that Kagome looked a tad bit prettier and more vibrant and there wasn't a scratch on her. Not a burn marred her skin anymore.

"Hmm. I'm hungry! I'll make us some rice balls, because I'm sick of ramen. Sound good to you guys?" Kagome asked as she began to drag out the things she would need to cook rice balls with. The entire group nodded eagerly, even if their faces did turn a little green at the mention of ramen.

She began to roll the rice into balls with different sorts of meat in the middle of them, and then put the rice balls on a plate divided into different sections. One side of the plate was for chicken rice balls, one for beef rice balls, and one for fish rice balls.

Shippou was the first to grab a rice ball and stuff it into his face and soon all of them were shoving rice balls down like no tomorrow. Kagome was eating a little less than everyone else, just because she wanted to save enough for Inuyasha, but didn't think that would happen.

After they all ate Shippou, Miroku, and Sango crashed, rubbing their full stomachs. Shippou was groaning and complaining "I ate tooooo much…. But Kagome's cooking is so good I couldn't help it… I ate toooo much and my tummy hurts!"

"Hai, I ate too much too. Kagome's cooking really is irresistible. Whatever man gets her as a husband will truly be lucky…" saw the look Sango gave him and spit out after "Though I bet Sango's cooking is just as good!" blushing he thought of how he really wanted to tell her his feelings.

Sango blushed a little and patted her stomach "The best thing to do with such full stomachs is to go to sleep. So I'm going to take a nap!" soon fell asleep with her head resting on Miroku's. Shippou curled up in Kagome's lap, but Kagome was still too awake and worried about Inuyasha to fall asleep.

Humming to herself, she didn't notice Inuyasha entering the hut. He walked in front of her before she noticed him, and looked up at him with questioning eyes. He squatted and looked her in the face "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

Confused eyes looked up into his but she nodded and set Shippou down on the cot. Inuyasha took her hand in his and blushed a bit as he pulled her along. She followed him and smiled slightly as she looked at their interlocked hands. How she wanted this to mean something more.

They soon reached a pretty secluded part of the forest with a glassy clear pond. Inuyasha began to say what he had wanted to say for years now "I lo…" but was starting to get interrupted by an oncoming demon.

When the demon appeared Inuyasha glared a growled violently "NO! You are NOT going to prevent me from telling Kagome what I've wanted to tell her! So just get the FUCK away or I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

Still, the stupid demon continued to advance. Inuyasha growled violently and easily took the demon out with tetsuiga. With that he rushed over to Kagome.

She was beginning to say something but he grabbed her face with both his hands "Shut up wench," with that he gave her a soft kiss before he continued on "Let me tell you what I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

He waited until Kagome slowly nodded, surprised by the kiss. What was he going to tell her? Inuyasha pulled in a shaky breath and finally let those three treacherous words escape his mouth "Kagome… I love you."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 7! I hope you liked it, even if I updated this one a long time after the last chapter. I'm not sure... It seemed a little short to me, tell me what you think. **

**Ok, I'm gonna ask for a smaller amount of reviews since it doesn't seem to be getting done lol… I'm going to ask for…. Drum roll plz... –drum roll- 5 reviews!**

**Lodke: thank you for that bit of information! I didn't know that, because I haven't seen the 3rd movie. But I did know that his father hadn't lived long enough to teach Inuyasha stuff like that… So I sort of changed it around a bit.**

**Lov ya 4 eva: thanks! I really try to keep it interesting!**

**Pay backs a bitch: thanks! I did ok at the horse show. Anyways, who knows what would have happened if she hadn't woke up? I don't really plan ahead a lot….**

**Azngirlchibi: Lol, I'm sorry, was it confusing? If it was, I'm sorry. Sometimes what I want to happen doesn't exactly make its way onto the paper how I want it to.**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	8. From Friends to Lovers

**Wooo chapter 8! I got this one up as fast as I could! Hmm, I don't know, lately I haven't been fitting in a lot of songs to my stories, so I thought today would be the perfect time to! To warn you readers of this story, there's going to be a lime (isn't that just the soft intimate stuff?) in this chapter. It might not be that good, because this is the first time I've tried to write something like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't claim the right to the title "Maybe Memories" by the Used, the lyrics are, again, at the bottom of this page. I ALSO don't claim the rights to the song "So I need you" by 3 doors down. Well now, that's over with lol.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Maybe Memories

_From Friends to Lovers_

* * *

_He waited until Kagome slowly nodded, surprised by the kiss. What was he going to tell her? Inuyasha pulled in a shaky breath and finally let those three treacherous words escape his mouth "Kagome… I love you."_

* * *

He was sweating up a storm as he wrung his hands together, waiting for how she would respond. The look on her face gave nothing away and it was beginning to worry him. Had he been stupid to do that?

She finally seemed to get a grip on herself and she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss and when she pulled away there was a smirk on Inuyasha's face "Can I guess that you feel the same?"

"You don't have to guess, you can be certain that I do." With that she was pulled into his arms and he gave her a passionate kiss, deepening it as much as possible before she opened her mouth a little to get air. He snuck his tongue in and heard her squeak a little.

He smirked in the kiss and nibbled on her lower lip a bit, surprising a moan from her. He'd waited for this moment all too long and decided he didn't want to have rush it for fear they'd be caught. He picked her up bridal style, still kissing her and carried her off until he reached the little abandoned hut he had been looking for.

He brought her inside it and laid her down on some furs that just "happened" to be placed there. Both of the couple couldn't seem to get enough of each other and soon they were craving for more than just a kiss.

His hands groped her backside and he groaned a bit, needing her badly now. But he was unsure if she wanted him too, so he just waited to see if she'd make a move. The waiting was becoming just a little too much for him when Kagome finally shyly grabbed the front of his harato and started to fumble with the ties, trying to get it off of him.

Happily going along with this he began to unbutton her top. His patience wasn't enough to keep him from just taking his claws and shredding it all of her, wanting to see more of her, feel more of her against him. What he saw before himself was almost enough to send him over the edge.

A cute little human growl emerged from Kagome's throat when she realized her clothes were shredded. But she quickly forgot it when she felt Inuyasha's body and hands against her own. Blushing a bit, she finally got his harato's off of him.

Bare skin met bare skin as the two continued to caress each other and become even more intimate, needing more than they had thought they ever needed to have. Kagome's hands were soon fumbling at the ties at Inuyasha's pants, and Inuyasha was about to rip her skirt off of her.

Before he could rip her skirt to shreds like he had done her shirt and bra, she grabbed his wrist and scowled slightly at him "Don't rip it up." She said in between pants. He growled a little and unhooked her skirt as carefully as he could and then threw it off to the side, leaving Kagome in only her underwear.

He smirked a little when he looked down at her. Her cheeks tinted with a blush that was beginning to spread down to her chest from the way he was looking at her. Her hair tousled and her eyes glowing slightly with need. Need for him. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

The moment seemed to pass quickly when his pants were taken off. He heard her gasp a little and he blushed himself, unaware until now at how shy he was about his "buddy" down there being seen. He tried to cover himself a bit as he stuttered out "Wh—what is it Kagome?"

Kagome stared, a little confused at the moment. Her whole "innocent-curious" look was on her face as she pointed and asked "What _is_ that?"

'Oh my gosh… Don't tell me she doesn't know what it is… How am I supposed to explain this to her? Wait… I guess its good that she doesn't know. This means I'll be her first, like she'll be mine…' he thought to himself, debating on how he would explain what 'it' was without totally embarrassing himself and ruining the moment "It's my… ya know…"

A look of realization slowly filtered over her face as her blush escalated into dark red "Oh... Oh my… Sorry… I'm so stupid…"

'Ok, better go in and make her forget before this gets ruined.' With that Inuyasha leaned in and took her lips in another kiss, and he trailed tender kisses down her body. He paused before he reached past her stomach and traveled back up to her neck and sucked on it.

"Kagome… Do you want to be mine forever? Do you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked softly and shyly, hoping with all his heart she would say yes.

His heart soared as she nodded and gasped out "Yes… Forever."

Without another moment passing by he carefully placed his fangs over her neck and bit into her, marking her as his. He licked up the blood and then took off her underwear and slowly let himself into her so he wouldn't cause her too much pain.

After that it was all a blur, and what seemed to both to be impossible to ever happen, had now happened and was over. The mates were lying curled up with each other on the blankets, Kagome's head resting on Inuyasha's chest with Inuyasha's arms around her.

A small yawn escaped Inuyasha's mate's mouth and he smiled "Are you tired already, my mate?" When he saw her nod he smirked slightly "Then sleep up… We'll have to return to the village tomorrow."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell asleep against him and smiled to himself. 'She's so beautiful… She's mine.' He paused another moment in his thought 'But she's human. I'll have to find out a way to make her live as long as I do. Because I want to live the rest of my life with her.' He sang softly to her sleeping form

"_If you could step into my head, tell me would you still know me? If you woke up in my bed, tell me then would you hold me or would you simply let it lie, leaving me to wonder why? I can't get you out of this head I call mine. And I will say 'Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl, because you're holding up my world, so I need you.'  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk. It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you. So I need you, so I need you, so I need you, so I need you. And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, tell me would you still follow me. And if I made you mad today, tell me would you love me tomorrow? Please.  
Or would you say that you don't care, and then leave me standing here like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'. Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl, because you're holding up my world, so I need you.  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk. It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you. So I need you, so I need you, so I need you, so I need you. I'm on my own, I'm on my own, I'm on my own.  
Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl, because you're holding up my world, so I need you. Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk. It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you. So I need you, so I need you, so I need you, so I need you!"_

A yawn escaped his throat as he realized just how tired he was. He kissed Kagome's forehead and gently whispered in her ear "Goodnight my mate." Sleep overtook him soon and for once it was a completely peaceful, restful sleep.

Another day dawned as the two young lovers still lay peacefully asleep wrapped in each others arms. These two had gone so far in their relationship. From acquaintances, to companions, to friends, to crushes, to mates. Neither would wish to ever face the world again, both just wishing that it was only the two of them that existed.

A breeze and a chill settled on the two bare bodies. One shivered against the cold and curled into a masculine chest, her being human causing the cold to get to her more. The hanyou slowly opened his eyes when he felt his mate shiver and curl closer to him. Shoving the covers over both of them he retreated back to his position with her next to him, refusing to admit defeat to the new dawning day.

Soon enough Kagome began to rouse in his arms, and soon her liquid eyes looked up towards him. At first they were a little confused looking, but soon a blush spread across her face, reminding her of why she was so sore.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Inuyasha waited a few moments while he tried to decide to act like he was asleep or not before he grunted a bit and pulled her closer. This brought the desired effect as she squeaked and jumped close to him.

"Yah I'm awake. What do ya need?" He inquired as he peered down at her lazily.

"Ummm…. Am I still your mate?" she was still a bit confused on how long being 'mates' worked. She hoped forever.

"For as long as we both live. Why? Are you regretting it now?" A disappointed look crossed his face as he turned away a bit.

"No! I was just hoping it would be forever. I want to be with you forever. I want to be able to go to heaven with you."

"I thought we already went over this. I'm not going to heaven, Kagome. I'm a hanyou; therefore I'll go to hell." He sighed and his ears drooped a bit in his unhappiness.

Smacking him lightly and pointing at him angrily, putting a little glare on her face as she said sternly "You forget your human half! And you're a GOOD person Inuyasha. You're going to heaven." A grunt and a laugh were followed by this from Inuyasha, since her look of seriousness just didn't seem to convince him.

Have had enough of this Kagome threw the covers off of them and stood up, putting her hands on her hips and glaring. For the moment she forgot she was naked and didn't understand why Inuyasha was now staring and starting to roll in laughter.

Realization hit her a little too late for it to matter and she dropped to the ground and took the blanket from him and wrapped herself in it while looking for some clothing she could wear. A few minutes passed until she turned to Inuyasha, who was leaning back on his hands naked and holding a smug grin on his face.

Spotting the skirt and underwear in his hands she sauntered up to him, giving him her "sexy" smile before sitting in his lap, and then rubbing up against him. Obviously this distracted him enough for her to grab her clothes from him and stand back up, giggling.

"Kagomeeeee….." whined Inuyasha, the need back in him again. Why did she have to tease him like that? He had really thought she was going to want to have some 'fun' again, but now he was left excited with no sense of relief.

Dressed now, Kagome turned around and smirked a little, waggling her finger "You should know better than to fight fire with fire. Now, since you shredded my shirt I'm gonna borrow you're harato. Mmk? Mmk!"

Sighing heavily he got to his feet and retrieved his white harato and pants and slipped both on. When she turned his back to him he came up from behind her and moved her hair out of the way so he could lick and kiss the mark on her neck before pressing his lips up against her ear, whispering "I'm not done with you yet. Just wait until later."

With that he let go of her and walked out of the hut, waiting for her to come back out so he could place her on his back. Coming out with a blush on her face she shyly got onto his back. 'What did he mean by that? He wasn't done with her?'

Picking up at a run he leaped through trees and they went a couple of miles before they arrived at Kaede's hut. They stopped outside of it a couple moments before walking in to see Sango, Miroku and Shippou leaping to their feet to greet the pair.

Kirara walked up to Kagome and started to sniff at her and after a couple moments started to meow and paw at Sango's leg. "What is it Kirara?" Kirara waited until Sango picked her up and then leaped to Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome let out a surprised squeak as the two-tail nudged her hair out of the way and then nuzzled the spot where Inuyasha had marked her. Another huge blush spread across her cheeks and Inuyasha growled a little bit.

"Kirara, shut up. It's not like we weren't going to tell them." Inuyasha said angrily as Kagome shot him a glance. He shrugged and replied to the unvoiced question "We have to tell them sooner or later. Why not now?"

"Tell us what Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as Sango and Shippou looked on with curious eyes.

Puffing out his chest in pride and shoving out his chin he said cockily "Kagome is MY mate now. See, I even marked her." He didn't see why Kagome was so embarrassed when he showed everyone the mark on her neck.

Angry eyes landed on Inuyasha as Kagome gasped out in exasperation "Sit boy!"

She shoved her nose in the air and pretended to not listen to Inuyasha's growling. Walking over to the wall she sat down next to Sango and the two began to talk. Sango soon blushed and admitted "Miroku and I have too… you know what!" asked Sango in an excited voice.

"What?" Kagome eyed Sango a bit suspiciously and smiled a bit, happy that Miroku had finally claimed Sango as his.

"We should have our weddings together!" Sango gasped out loudly. Both men turned to look at the two women who were now squealing excitedly and hopping around in circles. Sango assumed that Kagome liked the idea and went on "Well, when do you want to have it!"

* * *

**-Gasp- Wow that chapter went by REALLY fast. All of a sudden I hit past my usual mark on chapters and was like wow! I didn't notice I'd already written that much! So this chapter was sort of fun for me. Maybe a little dull for you guys, but it was fun for me haha! Woop! **

**And I will ask for… drum roll please… -drum roll- 6 reviews! Thankyu!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: No, she doesn't yet. But she'll find out soon enough! Dum dum dum! (yah I gave u a preview hehe)**

**Miroku48: I'm glad you love it so far! Please keep reading and give me ideas if you want to!**

**VegetasFanMate: Did you wake your parents up by laughing cuz of my story? Lol sorry I'm slightly confused! **

**Lov ya 4 Eva: Thank you again for reviewing! You're AWZUM! ) **

**Summer: Sorry about my slowness. The first couple of chapters, if you didn't notice, came up really fast, but then I sort of had writers block and slowed down on a couple of them.**

**Azngirlchibi: O gosh. I LOVE RICEBALLS! They're sooo sooo yummy if not super messy! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**MasterSaber20460: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**

_**Quote: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."- Ingrid Bergman**_


	9. Confessions to a Mother

**Wooo! I hope I updated quick enough for you guys! I've been sick, and high school has been a strain on me. So I REALLY am sorry if this wasn't soon enough for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I don't claim the rights to the title "maybe memories" which is really a title of a song by The Used.**

**Thank you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_Confessions to a Mother_

* * *

"_We should have our weddings together!" Sango gasped out loudly. Both men turned to look at the two women who were now squealing excitedly and hopping around in circles. Sango assumed that Kagome liked the idea and went on "Well, when do you want to have it!"_

* * *

Once the two girls stopped their hopping and squealing Kagome settled down to the question at hand "Soon. How about in a week or two for here? Then Inuyasha and I have to go to my time and I have to tell my mom. I wonder how she's going to deal with it…"

More eager than anything to get telling her mother about her situation over with, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up "Sango, you and Miroku can start planning alright? Inuyasha and I are going back to my time to tell my mom and brother the good news…" She didn't know if her family would take this sudden change in relationship between good news or not, but she hoped they would.

Once they got out of the hut Kagome and Inuyasha continued to walk hand in hand to the well, talking things over. "So, how are we going to break the news to my family?" asked Kagome, as she looked ahead, totally aware of the uncomfortable question.

"It doesn't matter. If they disapprove, then that's their problem. You're my mate, no matter what. So let them go to hell if they don't like it. You're mine." Inuyasha said, acting as if he were completely confident about the whole deal, and didn't care if they got her family's approval. The truth was he was really worried that her family wouldn't accept him as Kagome's mate and husband.

"I guess you're right," said a rather miffed Kagome who looked down and away, a little depressed "I just hope they approve. Their support is really important to me." She looked down again and was frowning, when she felt a hand lift her chin up to look into golden eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome, they will. Didn't you say that you were almost out of that place you call school?"

"Yah, I'm almost out of high school. I don't think I'll go to college though. I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why don't you think you'll be able to go to this college thing?"

"Because I might be pregnant and everyone knows that you can't raise children and go to college. Plus, I don't think I really need to go to college if I'm going to be living in the feudal era."

He diverted his eyes from her and took a secretive whiff at her. Just as he thought, it was still too early to know if she was with pup yet "Well, if you want to go to this college thing then I'll look after the pup when you're there. But if you do chose to live in the feudal era… I promise you, I'll take care of you, and you'll never be wanting. Alright?"

A smile appeared on her face as she hugged him quickly and then stepped up onto the rim of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha stepped up with her and took her into his arms as they both jumped down and into another era.

Once in her era, Kagome and Inuyasha left the well house and headed towards her own home. When first walking through the door, the couple didn't see anyone. But once they got into the living room, they saw her small family around the t-v, laughing at a movie.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'm back!" Kagome called out as she walked into the living room. She watched as her mom got up and rushed over to her, giving her a big hug.

"We got a letter and it said you were accepted into college! And you graduate in a couple days! Isn't this great?"

Kagome was a little shocked and smiled a bit "Really? I'm surprised I didn't know all of this! But mom… I'm not going to college."

The smile on her moms face dropped a little as she tilted her head "Why not?" She saw the look on her daughters face so she went over to the couch and sat down, turning off the t-v. The whole family turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha, all of them with questioning looks on their faces.

"I'm… Going to live in the feudal era with Inuyasha." She took a big gulp and then took a big breath in as Inuyasha put his arm around her "This is because… Well, Inuyasha and I are mates and we're going to get married." She said all of this as quickly as she could, as if it would soften the blow on her family a bit.

There was a pause and a long awkward silence that swept through the room. Souta was the first one to recover as he smiled and ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug "That means you're my big brother now! COOL! And I get a little half demon nephew or niece too! COOLER! This is AWESOME!"

Kagome's Grandpa was the next to show his reaction as he walked over to Inuyasha and shook his hand "Congratulations you too. Welcome to the family, young man. But you know you have to take good care of my niece and bring her back often to visit. Agreed?"

Inuyasha was all smiles so far and nodded eagerly "I will no worries about that. She'll be the happiest mate there ever was." He watched as her grandpa slowly nodded. Everybody went quiet as they turned to Mrs. Higurashi who still hadn't commented or moved.

Slipping out of Inuyasha's arms, Kagome walked over to her mother and took her hands in her own, kneeling down. She looked up into her moms turned down face with her chocolate brown eyes "Mom… Are you alright?"

A few tears trickled down her mothers face as she gave a big smile to her daughter and hugged her "I'm so happy for you Kagome! You and Inuyasha finally together, like it was meant to be! You're going to have the wedding here, right? And you'll let me see my grandchildren often, right?"

A beautiful smile lit Kagome's whole face as she stood up with her mom "Of course we'll come back here often! And I was thinking that we could have two weddings. One in the feudal era with my friends there, and one in this era with friends and family here. Does that sound good?"

"Yes! That sounds wonderful! How about we have the wedding a week after you graduate? Maybe in a week and a half?"

"Sure that sounds great mom!" Kagome was so happy that her family had all supported her and Inuyasha's coupling. Little did she know, but Inuyasha was happy about it too.

"Let's get going then! We have to get your wedding gown and Inuyasha's tux, and we have to start giving out invitations and…. Wow we have so much to do!"

"Alright! Mom… Would you and Inuyasha mind going and getting things ready so I can go to school? Great, thanks! Bye I love you!"

Kagome didn't give either the chance to respond as she grabbed her bag and ran off to school. If she made it in the time she thought she would, she'd be able to get there during her 7th hour. She was running along the road, anticipating the time she could tell all of her friends that Inuyasha and she were getting married.

Spirits sailing she sped through the hallways of her school and into her classroom, all smiles along with her slightly pink cheeks. Her friends Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and Hojo all stood up and waved enthusiastically for Kagome to come sit next to them.

Relieved that the teachers were letting up on rules on the last few days of their high school experience, Kagome sat next to her friends, about to spring her rather surprising information. But, as always, her friend's gossip-quickened mouths beat her to it.

"Kagome! Can you believe it? We're going to graduate! All of us! Together! Did you hear that a couple girls are already planning on getting married RIGHT after high school instead of going to college? Isn't that just absurd?" Yuka burst out as she watched her friends face visibly pale.

Ayumi was the first to notice that Kagome's smile had quickly departed "Kagome… What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Let's get you to the nurse's office before you get worse, alright?"

Quickly shaking her head Kagome stood up and cleared her throat a bit, preparing herself to tell them about her wedding "I was going to say that I'm going to get married to Inuyasha, about a week after we graduate. All of you are invited."

"That's absolutely positively WONDERFUL Kagome!" Eri burst out as she clapped Kagome on the back.

"Yes, this is awesome! So that two-timer of yours finally decided to settle down with you permanently? That's great! Don't listen to anything Yuka says. You getting married is wonderful… Plus, none of us really expected you to go to college." Ayumi's mouth was going a mile a minute.

Hojo and Yuka both sat in silence the whole time. Hojo had an angry, jealous look of rage running across his face. How could that ASS HOLE take Kagome from him? He had been planning to make Kagome the happiest bride there ever was, until this happened.

He wasn't going to let this happen. There was no way that he could let this happen. He stood up and put on a fake smile, telling them he had a doctors appointment that he had to take his grandmother to as he sped out of the room.

Silence ran through the small group of friends as they waited for the bell to ring. Yuka coughed a little to settle the silence "Well… I don't think he took that one too well. Poor guy, he really had his hopes set on you. But as long as you're really in love with this Inuyasha guy, I don't see why that would matter."

Slightly perturbed, Kagome sat until the bell rang, the look on Hojo's face running through her mind. As she got up and walked out of the room, she decided on a way to get home. She was slightly weak in the knees at the moment for some reason. **(A/N: For those who don't know, it's because she's not close enough to Inuyasha because of what happened in the earlier chapters.)**

Walking down the overgrown forest path that she usually took to get home, she had an uneasy feeling somebody was watching her. She quickened her pace but couldn't do anything as she felt herself being roughly pulled into the bushes and far off of the path.

Screeching, but having a hand to silence it, she opened her eyes that had been tightly squeezed closed. She was looking right up into Hojo's lustful face and she gulped, trying to get her teeth into the flesh in his hand.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she felt his hands rip at her clothing and heard his husky-violent voice "Kagome, this is for our own good. We were meant to be together. Now if I do this, you'll have to be mine. No other man wants a defiled woman for his bride. But I want you, so this is the only way for it to happen like it should. Just relax and let happen what's meant to happen."

She was fighting with all her might, which slowly began to diminish itself. She had never been so weak in her life. After she was laid exposed in only her bra, and with her skirt slightly hitched up, Hojo's hands went for his own pants.

'An idiot like always… thank god!' She took her opportunity and used her self defense skills to get herself out of the predicament. She went for the jugular notch, the dent in the middle of his collarbone and pushed hard down and in, sending him into a coughing fit. She then went for the mandibular angle, the little dent behind his ear lobe, and used the tip of her thumb to jab hard in and towards his nose.

Hojo was in so much pain by now that he was powerless to do anything against Kagome getting up. She then used the brachial plexus tie in at his shoulder end of the collar bone to put him asleep by hitting the right side three times hard, and quick. All this time she had been screaming at the top of her lungs, even if she knew it was too far away for even Inuyasha to hear.

She left the passed out Hojo, her shirt, her underwear, her school bag and whatever else and ran down the trail as fast as she could, crying hard and breathing fast. Her knees were trembling and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it all the way to her house at this rate.

"INUYASHA! INU-YA-SHA!" She cried out. Just yelling his name seemed to make her stronger **(A/N: That and the fact that you're getting closer to him… Ha)**. How she wished she had taken her shirt with her. She felt so vulnerable in just her bra. What if the tie in was starting to wear off already?

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he immediately stood up. He had begun to worry about Kagome, since it had started to become dark about half an hour ago. But her mother had told him that she would return soon, and that she often went off with her friends.

Walking outside to get a better whiff of the scent and hear better, he smelt Kagome… Her tears, fear, and weakness. Running towards the scent he caught up to his mate to find her hair tousled, her skirt slightly hiked to reveal some parts of her, and her shirt gone.

A growl grew deep in his throat as he smelt another man on her "What the hell happened and who the fuck did this to you?" he growled out as his claws clicked together and tore into his palms. Kagome was crying into his chest for a moment before she pointed towards the trail in the woods.

Somebody was going to have hell to pay.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter 9! Woo! Woo!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Thank you! Lol, yah, and I'd do the same in Kagome's position.**

**Lov ya 4 Eva: thank you! Lol, it was my first lemon, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Animegirl2005: thank you for the review and the support!**

**Miroku48: thank you!**

**And I'll ask for… drum roll please…. –drum roll- 6 reviews please for this chapter.**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	10. Teaching Hojo & Kagome a Lesson

**Hey! Chapter 10! Yay! Sorry… again... for the wait… High school which leads to homework, and tons of it. Woop. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title Maybe Memories which is actually a song by The Used! The lyrics are at the end of the chapter, as always. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_Teaching Hojo & Kagome a lesson_

* * *

_A growl grew deep in his throat as he smelt another man on her "What the hell happened and who the fuck did this to you?" he growled out as his claws clicked together and tore into his palms. Kagome was crying into his chest for a moment before she pointed towards the trail in the woods. _

_Somebody was going to have hell to pay. _

* * *

He looked down at his mate and then towards the forest, enraged. It wasn't just the fact that this guy had been LOOKING at his mate, but the guy had gone far enough to try and RAPE her. The guy had seen his Kagome, bare. And nobody got away with any of these things.

Pushing Kagome gently away from himself, his eyes slightly red at the moment he didn't spare enough time to look down at her, his eyes glued to that one trail. "Kagome. You go inside, and get cleaned up. I'll deal with this guy." He growled out.

With that he sprang off into the woods, not bothering to follow the trail. He knew exactly where and who this guy was. His blood was boiling and as he reached the unconscious guy, almost all his control flew out the door. He didn't notice his mate coming down the trail.

Stalking forward, he felt a bit of pride swelling in his chest. _His _mate had done this to the man. Growling deep into his throat he recognized who the boy was. It was the one that always followed Kagome around. Not like that mattered anymore.

Hojo was beginning to rouse when he saw a dark shadow loom over him. Looking up he found he was looking at the most frightening thing he'd ever encountered in his sheltered life. His brown eyes met red ones of an enraged hanyou. Claws soon collided with Hojo's unmarred skin and he yelled out, flying backwards, trying unsuccessfully to escape the wrath of this creature.

The boy finally scouted himself against a tree, scared shitless… He felt a trickle run down his leg, the feeling of him pissing his pants not mattering right now. Right now, all his attention and focus was glued to the wildly slashing claws of the hanyou.

"What'd I do? What'd I do! What do you want? My money? My parents have lots of money! They'll give it all to you!" Hojo stuttered out as he side stepped out of the way of Inuyasha's clawed hand, which had been aimed at his heart. It still hit him, but on his shoulder, digging down. Next came a fist and Hojo collapsed to the ground, his face partially crushed.

Holding his bloody face and crying he listened to the deep, frightening voice "You tried to violate my mate. MY MATE! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Hojo whimpered and curled into a ball, waiting for a very, painful, agonizing death. This was his nightmare. He didn't get Kagome. And now he was going to die for trying to get her…

A few punches landed into his ribs, cracking them easily, before it all stopped. He was bleeding profusely and all broken up from not only Inuyasha's battering, but Kagome's as well. Ignoring all of this he got up and ran off, taking one look to spot his rescuer. To his surprise it was Kagome. But he didn't care; she could be slaughtered by that creature for all he cared. He wasn't going to risk _his_ life.

Kagome ignored Hojo, who was running away cowardly. She was focusing on her mate, trying to stop him. She gave a humanly growl and a little of her power escaped as she did. She watched Inuyasha calm down a bit and start to change a bit.

A malicious growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he looked down at his mate. He knew she was his mate and only remembered that she had just disobeyed him. Letting the cowardly human man continue to run since he knew he'd probably die on the way, he went to deal with his mate.

Slightly afraid Kagome backed away a little. His eyes were golden, but had a few specks of red running through them. Inuyasha pricked his ears forward and lifted his lips in a snarl. Waiting for his mate to give the correct response.

When she didn't his growl grew deeper, he picked her up and rolled her so he was holding her by her shoulder against the ground. When she still did not respond he growled and nipped down on the base of her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for it to hurt.

Yelping Kagome tried to get him off of her, but Inuyasha held steady. She stopped struggling when she realized that he wasn't going to do anymore. Maybe this was some weird instinct he had? She waited and waited and heard his growling continue. She ran her hand down to where his head was, and desperately tried to think of all the dog or wolf behaviors she had ever read or learned about.

The answer came to her and she bent her head and licked the tips of his ears since she couldn't reach his face and whimpered a bit, shrinking down into the ground. She was trying her best to imitate a dog or a wolf alpha female responding to her alpha male mate.

With amazement she watched as Inuyasha instantly backed off of her and came to himself. But he was still glaring slightly at her "Kagome. Why did you disobey me?" He growled out.

Ducking her head she looked off to the side "I didn't want you to kill Hojo. You could have gotten in trouble." She hugged the large coat that had belonged to her father close to herself.

"Well I didn't want you here, because you could have gotten hurt. You understand? You're my mate. You're _mine _and you will obey me." He was having a hard time staying angry at her, because he loved her so much. She looked so cute, trying her best to imitate the submissive gestures. But he couldn't let her off, because he needed her to know that _he_ was dominant.

That was the end of her trying to be submissive. She stuck out her chin and stared him straight in the eyes "I didn't want you to kill Hojo because you could've been hurt. They would hunt you down. Kill you. And then, my mate, I would have no one to be 'submissive' to. Plus, you haven't even STARTED to explain the behaviors of dog demons. You could be telling me 'I want a cupcake' for all I care, but I don't understand it. So you can't get angry at me and EXPECT me to instantly know what to do. And you couldn't have expected me to think you'd react like _that_ when I disobeyed you."

Inuyasha mumbled and realized she was right. He helped her up and brushed her off, lending her his back to her. When she climbed on and he started off, grabbing her backpack and things that she had left behind before, he said "I'll explain it all to you when we get back to your house, alright?"

Satisfied with his reaction she nodded and nuzzled his neck, hoping for everything that it was a gesture that would mean 'I love you' in dog demon. He smiled slightly and finally arrived at her house. Both walked slowly up the stairs to her room and when in it they both changed into more comfortable clothes.

Inuyasha was wearing plain red boxers Kagome had given him with a funny white dog tail design on the butt. Kagome was wearing short white boxers with a red A-shirt that had written on it "Never had love felt this comfy". She sat cross legged on her bed and looked at Inuyasha with eager eyes.

He took in a big breath and started "Alright, here it goes. I'm alpha male, you're alpha female. Got it so far? The alpha male, me, is always in charge and dominant over the alpha female. The only time this isn't true is during mating season."

Pausing he looked at her to make sure she was still following "You're submissive, so you have to show your submission to me. I won't expect it of you unless you disobey me. The way you show submission is to drop your shoulders, duck your head and lick my face."

He watched her nod her head, totally enthralled by his speech. He felt like an idiot. Most of this stuff came to him easily; he thought anybody should know it. "You'll know when to show submission to me when I put my ears forward, peel my lips back and snarl at you. If you don't show submission to me I must roll you, and after that I'm gonna have to nip you like I did before. Understand?"

"Yah… I do… But, what do you do when you're trying to show… Love or something in dog demon language?" Kagome asked.

A blush was brought to his cheeks "O, usually affection isn't shown. When it is, it's when a pair of mates are bonding before mating… And what we do for that, we just you know, sleep close to each other, touch each other more, and bump our bodies together…. Nip at each other, walk pressed together, nuzzle, lick… You know the usual."

A look of disappointment went across Kagome's face "So… We can't show affection if we're not about to mate?"

The look of regret on Kagome's face was almost comical as Inuyasha went over to her and scouted her into his lap "Of course not. That's the good thing about being mated to a dog _demon_ and not a dog. Plus I'm only half, so my instincts aren't as strong." He smirked a little and licked her ear and playfully nibbled on it "I couldn't stand not being able to show affection towards you."

Giggling she pushed him back onto his back and then cuddling down next to him, covering both of them. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She rested her head on his bare chest and soon fell asleep, curled up close to him.

He couldn't help but smile down at his mate, and wonder how he'd gotten so lucky. He thought over some important things while she slept. Like about her having his pups. He knew she wasn't with pup yet; it was too early really to know anyways. But he prayed she would be, because he wanted to raise a family with her. He'd make sure she was always safe and happy. No matter what.

Soon he found himself growing tired. Bringing her closer into himself he fell asleep, with dreams of what their pups would look like, and how much fun it would be raising them with his mate.

The next morning both woke up with a start when a loud voice came booming into their ears "WAKE UP SIS! BRO!" The couple scrambled out of the bed to stare in amazement at Shippou. This kid had some nerve waking them up at… what? 5 am?

"My alarm doesn't ring for another hour Souta! Why'd you have to wake me up! And Inuyasha doesn't have to wake up!" Kagome yelled at her brother.

"I know, but mom made a special breakfast for you guys. She wants to talk about the marriage."

Kagome grumped and pulled a still half asleep hanyou along with her. When they reached the stairs Inuyasha got his first whiff of the breakfast and dragged Kagome the rest of the way there. When they reached the kitchen they were met with her mother's overly-cheerful morning person-ness.

Inuyasha didn't mind and commenced to shoveling down food. Kagome slowly picked at her food and stared at her mother, knowing that she knew nothing of Hojo trying to rape her. After a while, her mother stopped her chattering to ask "Do you want to try on the dress I picked out for your wedding before you head to school?"

This got Kagome's attention quickly and she leaped up, squealing a little as she clasped her small hands together in front of her and pushed down "Yes! Please! Where is it?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and motioned for Kagome to calm down "Inuyasha, Souta, you have to leave, alright?"

Souta willingly left but Inuyasha continued to sit, even after he finished eating "I don't leave Kagome for anything."

Mrs. Higurashi rested one hand on her hip and pointed with the other, trying her hardest to look stern "For this you will. It's a superstition that its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Feh, as if I'm superstitious." Inuyasha scoffed as he continued to sit where he was.

Kagome was getting impatient with him so she stormed forward, dragged him up, and pushed him out the kitchen door and where the sofa was "Stay there, alright? Do something for a couple minutes, by yourself. It aint that hard." She cringed at her bad grammar. She had been around Inuyasha for WAY too long.

Growling and sighing at the same time he sat cross legged on the couch and flipped through the t-v channels with agitation. Stupid mate, making him come in here and sit by himself when he should be in there with her making sure she didn't get hurt.

Souta walked into the living room and flopped down next to Inuyasha, sighing as he leaned his head on his hand. He distractedly watched the t-v and tried his best not to look at Inuyasha and start talking. Sighing again he shifted on the couch, trying to be obvious that he wanted to talk but not talk straight out.

Eyes glued to the t-v despondently, Inuyasha finally asked "Feh, what's wrong kid?"

A flash of a smile came from the boy as he ran forward to the t-v and grabbed the remotes to demonstrate his point "I have a two player game and I have nobody to play it with." He smiled brightly again when Inuyasha didn't answer, but just nodded his head and held out his hand for a controller.

Back in the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi had gone to the closet and brought out the white gown. It had long sleeves which were attached to the dress by the armpits. It would show off Kagome's shoulders and her neck. The dress had pretty pink flower outlines all over it.

Squealing Kagome tenderly took the dress from her mother and went into the bathroom to put it on. She slipped into it but couldn't seem to get the dress to zip up. Were wedding dresses supposed to be this tight?

Walking into the kitchen she turned her back towards her mother and parted her hair from the spot where the zipper was. Instantly knowing what was needed, Mrs. Higurashi came up behind her daughter and grabbed the zipper "Alright, suck it in." With that she quickly zipped the dress up.

When all was finished Kagome was looking rather uncomfortable and feeling like her guts were being shoved into her ribs "Umm… Mom, is it supposed to be this tight? I can barely breath!"

Laughing knowingly her mother nodded "Yes… That's the way my dress was, and my mothers, and her mothers… It's just the way most brides have their dresses."

"Blahhhhk." Was all that Kagome had to respond to this.

* * *

**Woop. Chapter 10 is finished. This one was boring to write towards the end… The beginning I did some research on habits and stuff of dogs/wolves (cuz wolves are more primeval). **

**LSR7: Umm... Ok... thanks? Sorry? What do I say to something like that? And yah there's going to be a bad guy. He/She will show up in the next few chapters before he/she reveals herself/himself. (No, this bad guy is not a unic or anything like that)**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: ) thanks. I thought Kagome should be able to beat somebody up. And well, as for the beating up, I don't think I did enough of that… lol o well. And Kagome can't be away from Inuyasha for more than a couple of hours sometimes, but sometimes she can be away from him for a couple weeks. Just depends I guess.**

**Lov Ya 4 Eva: Thanks! ) I didn't think Hojo needed to die. –shrug-**

**Miroku48: Ahh! Everyone wanted to have Hojo get the shit beat out of him! Lol! Maybe I'll make him get beat up/killed some other time. Haha**

**Lovethatstrue: Hehehe! Thank you! Woo! **

**Inukagfreak1674: Haha thank you. Don't you think Kagome is good at kicking Hojo butt?**

**What-is-life: YOU ROCK! The Used rocks! Woo! Lol. Heheh, and hyper ppl rock too… cuz im like that too!**

**Djl: Nicely put.**

**SilverBloodRain: ) Thank you.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It made me SOO SOOO happy! –dancing around- **

**For this chapter I'll ask for… drum roll please… -drum roll- 6 reviews!**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	11. Enter:Lady Kyoko

**WARNING: This chapter contains content that is rather questionable. As in, near rape, again. Lol**

**I've finally discovered the pattern of things for my updates. I'll pretty update every weekend, just because that's when I have time. Woo. For those of you who constantly ask when the evil people of this story come in, it starts in this chapter. This is where the plot thickens –twiddles fingers and cackles-… yes well umm… heh heh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title Maybe Memories which is actually a song by The Used! The lyrics are at the end of the chapter, as always. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

Enter: Lady Kyoko

* * *

_Laughing knowingly her mother nodded "Yes… That's the way my dress was, and my mothers, and her mothers… It's just the way most brides have their dresses."_

_"Blahhhhk." Was all that Kagome had to respond to this. _

* * *

A pair of eyes was watching through the window of the kitchen at the bride to be. Scurrying to the other window it looked in on the hanyou groom to be. It cackled lightly and rose up onto its wretched little wings and into the morning to report news to its master.

Landing on the ledge of an old house, the gremlin type creature scurried in through the window and bowed down to its master. Its master motioned it to her side as she glared down at the shivering boy. Things weren't going well for her, and it angered her.

The lady Kyoko rose from her chair to lash out at the boy with her fire whip "Hojo. I sent you to do something and I expected you to follow through with this. What did I send you to do? What simple task?" she hissed out.

For the second time in two days Hojo felt as if he would piss his pants. This time he would not, because he knew it would infuriate his mistress "You sent me to take Kagome Higurashi as my own. I am sorry, I have failed you. I didn't know how much power she had. Nor that man with her."

Kyoko was becoming infuriated and she threw a ball of fire across the room "With Naraku gone, I'm in charge. ME. _He's_ depending on me and my abilities! And if I don't follow through, it's MY ass on the line. You worthless piece of human filth, I can no longer deal with you!"

With this she strode forward and stuck a finger in Hojo's ear and into his brain, frying it with her fire power and watching him fall down to the ground, lifeless, his eyes slightly burnt too. She looked to her other gremlins and spat out "Get rid of the body and pack my things." After this she thought to herself as she went to sit down 'So we can return to the other time and prepare things for this wench that proves so hard to rid ourselves of.'

The spy gremlin came forward again and lowered in a bow, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Five minutes later she finally flicked her hand to show him to start talking. He bowed once more before continuing "Mistresssss Kyokoooo. The hanyou and the miko are preparing for a marriaaage. Shhhhhall weee intervene and prevent itsss?"

The fire demoness stood and paced a bit, shaking her head "No. Not at all, we'll allow it. This means we'll be able to break the girl easier when she goes for her second marriage in the other time… And along with the girl, we can break that filthy hanyou too. This is working out splendid."

"Yesssss, itsss isss. Head massster asssksss usss to ssssend him word of your planssss."

"O, of course. Tell him I plan to take a different route than Naraku had. I plan to get rid of the girl first, because she is, obviously, that filthy hanyou's weakness. Plus, she's the REAL obstacle in the master's way. If we allow those hidden powers to emerge, there is no way our master can go through with his plan. Tell the master I will bring the girl to him in two weeks time."

With that the spy gremlin bowed again and flew off into the brightening day to alert its real master of the demonesses plans.

Back in the Higurashi home a couple days later, the family was setting up the last little details of Kagome's and Inuyasha's wedding. They planned on holding it at the Higurashi shrine, with her grandpa to perform the ceremony.

"Dangit! Why won't you just stay there?" Kagome growled in frustration as she once again placed the table covers on the tables. Inuyasha was watching in amusement and finally got up to help her. He placed a rock over the table cover to keep it on and then sat down in one of the chairs.

A look of utter incredulity crossed Kagome's face as she turned to Inuyasha "We can't just use _rocks_ to hold the table cloths down!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha replied, confused at what was wrong with using a rock to hold them in place. It worked.

"Because it's UGLY!" She took the rock off and is if on cue, the wind picked up and blew the table cloth off. She gave a humanly growl, retrieved the table cloth once against and placed the rock on top of it. "Feh."

Smiling at his mate he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and bringing her close to him. It was so adorable when she acted like him!

Kagome's graduation and her wedding pretty much flew by in the next two days. She said her farewells to her friends, because she would most likely not be seeing them ever again. She sort of hoped it would end up like that.

And soon she was preparing to leave for the feudal era. Her home, the time she should have been born in the first place. Waving back at her mom, promising her to visit, the couple leaped down the well and into the era, to jump right into another wedding.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! HURRY! THE WEDDING IS STARTING IN 15 MINUTES!" yelled Shippou as he motioned them to the village.

When they finally reached the village, due to Inuyasha's laziness, Sango and Miroku had already been wed. Kagome urged Inuyasha to go get ready as she did herself. She walked dreamily to a hut that was set off in the distance, meant specifically for weddings.

She removed her clothes and slowly put the white kimono on, tracing the few green tracings on it before fixing her hair and walking out the hut door. But without a chance to scream she was snatched from the doorway in arms that were rough and cold, a little slimy as if the arms had blood on them.

The taste against her small lips was revolting. It tasted of dried blood and sweat but reeked of death, reptiles and bodily fluids she'd rather not smell. She was gagging, trying to force herself to bite the person but being unable to. Where was Inuyasha?

The creature stole her into the night, and to an ancient castle where she was promptly thrown into a dungeon, all the time she had been fighting with everything she had. This creature was too strong for her. As she lay on the cold stone floor, her body bruised, she looked up and got her first look at the demoness that she would soon grow to hate more than anything she had ever hated.

Lady Kyoko sauntered over to the girl and pulled her up by her hair, placing a harsh kiss on the girl's lips and then biting down on Kagome's lower lip. Hard. Hard enough for the woman to take out an odd piercing and place it in Kagome's lip.

Kagome whimpered and tried to get away from the woman, blood running down from the hole in her lower lip to her chin. But the woman just pressed her up against the wall and kissed her again harshly and started licking the blood up. The woman dug her claws into Kagome's right breast, then threw the miko down to the floor and straddled the girl's waist.

"Get off me!" Kagome screeched out, the sound pain filled and frightened. She was hitting and squirming and struggling with all her might, but found none of this gave her any advantage to getting away. Was she going to be raped… By a _woman?_

Grinding hardly against the human on the floor then bending down to lick the inside of Kagome's ear, biting down again and putting more earrings in Kagome's ears "Oh, no child. The lord wants you… And the lord doesn't like a fight in a woman. So I'll happily fix that for him. So just lie still the first time, and I won't have to be so hard on you next time."

Shivering with fear she continued to struggle, only to be punched hardly in the face. She hissed in pain, her eye stinging harshly and her head feeling woozy. She still managed to struggle against the demon woman, even while she was beginning to get light headed.

Her body was taking a beating, her clothes soon falling to the floor in bloody, burnt shreds. With one last word left on her bloody, swollen lips she fell into a dark oblivion "Inuyasha…"

Lady Kyoko was about to get the job truly done, but was suddenly flung back into a wall harshly, cracking her ribs, by a blue-silver light. Getting up she cursed and began to try and get at the girl, but was thrown back again. This went on for some time before she finally gave up and just chained the girl up to the wall by her wrists.

With one last thing, Kyoko placed a choke collar around Kagome's neck which would prevent her from getting away. It would cause the girl severe pain every time she would try to disobey Kyoko's words. Smiling evilly, the fire demoness took Kagome's fragile chin and lifted it up, staring into the girls slightly opened, swollen and bruised eyes "Now lovely, you look so much better in black and blue. Be a dear and wait for me to come back to you."

Back in the village, Inuyasha was getting impatient of Kagome. He knew the ritual from the first time and knew Kagome was supposed to be moving down the aisle. About 20 minutes ago. Finally he growled in frustration and stalked off towards the hut he knew she was in.

"Mate! What the hell is taking you so long?" He yelled out as he walked towards the hut. But when he began nearing it, he didn't catch Kagome's scent. It didn't hit him hard and strong like her scent usually did… It was faint. He began to become worried and ran to the hut and without thinking to knock he threw the door open to find the hut empty.

His mate was missing. His Kagome was missing. He sniffed around and caught a foreign scent on the side of the doorstep that smelled of dried blood, that wasn't Kagome's. And he looked at the mat of the house to find a few droplets of Kagome's sweet blood, and Kagome's white wedding kimono, dropped on the ground.

He growled out violently and tore the hut apart, all the time yelling to himself "How could I not know! How couldn't I tell when she left! She'll _die _without me! KAGOME!"

The ruckus Inuyasha was making drew people towards the hut. Sango and Miroku slowly walked towards the hanyou but were soon faced by a distraught, violent slightly more demonic Inuyasha. He growled out and showed his fangs "Where's my mate? Where the hell is she?"

Showing her hands so he'd know she meant no harm, Sango walked towards him "Calm down Inuyasha. What do you mean?" Miroku moved up to Sango and put her safely behind him. He would have nothing hurt his bride, his love. And at the moment Inuyasha was considered a danger to her safety.

"My mate! She's gone! They took her! WHO TOOK HER? WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY MATE!" He growled out maliciously and slashed the hut once more, causing it to sway on its supports.

"Wait… Somebody took Lady Kagome? Who took her?" asked the monk who was pushing Sango out the door of the hut and into safety while he remained in the hut with the raging hanyou.

"If I FUCKING knew _human _do you think I'd still fucking be _here!" _Inuyasha lashed out as he punched the wall of the hut again.

"Be still Inuyasha… Whoever took Kagome, we'll find them and her, alright? Now come on out of here…" Miroku soothed, trying to get Inuyasha to calm and come with him.

"Hell yah we will! AND I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS AND PICK THEIR BONES CLEAN! Why the hell should I come out?"

"The hut is about to collapse Inuyasha… And you'll get hurt if it collapses on you."

"Why the hell does it matter if I get hurt? HUH?"

"Because if you get hurt, you can't help Kagome, or find her. Now come out." Miroku was beginning to back out himself.

Snarling the hanyou slowly calmed a bit and walked out of the hut. He instantly dropped to the ground at the mat in front of the door and began to follow the scent of his mate. He could feel her pain, even if he wasn't sure what was happening to her, he knew she was in pain.

Ignoring the staring people and the collapsing hut, he sprinted off towards the scent; the spots where her scent spiked in fear were the strongest and helped him to find her. He was slashing a path of destruction, letting nothing get in his way. The hanyou was truly in a rage he couldn't control, and no one else could control.

All that was on the hanyou's mind were "Mate. Must find. Must find bastard that took mate. She's _mine!" _

* * *

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Yah… me too... I just know most wedding dresses are like that from family and stuff. **

**Miroku48: Umm... good for you and ur skool... lol. I don't play football cuz dad won't let me cuz im a girl. He says ill get taken advantage cuz my size... **

**Lov Ya 4 Eva: Yes. Hojo does die, but not cuz of the injuries Inuyasha and Kagome cause him! Hehe**

**Lodke-Veritas: Hehe… He does die. And well, we're going to get more into elementals and battles (one coming up in the next chapter) later in the story. It's just taking a while for the plot to come along.**

**How about… drum roll please... –Drum roll- 5 reviews?**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	12. Awakening Powers

**Roar… I'm so bogged down with homework, that whenever I CAN find time to update, ALL of my creative writing abilities just fly out the window. Plus, it's fall. And you know what happens to me in fall? I get so distracted that I can't get anything done. HA, yes I know it's usually spring that this happens to most people, but in fall, the brisk air and the leaves and just EVERYTHING is so beautiful that I just can't seem to sit still for more than 5 minutes. Yah, so it DOES take me like 10 x's the normal time to do my homework… Alright please don't be mad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title Maybe Memories which is actually a song by The Used! The lyrics are at the end of the chapter, as always. I also don't claim rights to the song "Beat your Heart Out" by The Distillers, who are CRAZY good I might add. You should listen to her if you like punk rock. They're sort of like Offspring, cept it's a girl singer! WOOP**

**Enjoy…!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_Awakening Powers _

* * *

_Ignoring the staring people and the collapsing hut, he sprinted off towards the scent; the spots where her scent spiked in fear were the strongest and helped him to find her. He was slashing a path of destruction, letting nothing get in his way. The hanyou was truly in a rage he couldn't control, and no one else could control. _

_All that was on the hanyou's mind were "Mate. Must find. Must find bastard that took mate. She's mine!" _

* * *

Inuyasha soon found the castle with Kagome in it. He could smell her, all of her. But the harshest scent hit him the strongest, the one of her blood. Rushing towards the gates of the castle, he hoped he'd go unnoticed until he got to Kagome, so he could better protect her, but that wasn't to be. 

A very sultry pair of red-orange eyes peeked out of the darkness as a husky female voice drifted through the approaching darkness "So, are you Inuyasha, the one Naraku could not defeat?" Inuyasha growled as he heard the figure move forward, anxious about the overwhelming darkness that had come upon them so suddenly.

The sound of fire hitting water came when Lady Kyoko drew her body up against the unsuspecting Inuyasha. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to lick the flesh on his neck, singeing the skin as soon as it made contact. When Inuyasha flinched she chuckled slightly "Is you're mate the one your looking for, darling? I'm afraid we've defiled her; the pretty little thing is such a mess right now. You really must not wish to see her when she's in such a condition."

This brought a savage growl out of Inuyasha as he slashed at his unseen predator "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? I WANT HER NOW!"

"Tsk, tsk, what a temper for such a handsome hanyou. I'd almost say you were more attractive than your mate, but I haven't heard you _moan_ like she did." She smirked to herself when she heard another savage growl escape Inuyasha, knowing she'd hit one of his weak spots.

"SHE'S MINE! GIVE ME MY KAGOME!" He slashed out and hit a spot of flesh, only to be burnt instantly. He started to howl in pain but cut it off as he felt her burning hands run down his front.

"You shouldn't have done that, Inu. You test my temper. I may have to teach you the same lesson as I taught that girl, but keep you as my personal slave afterwards." She smirked again as she finally lit up the air around them with her fire, cackling wildly when she saw the look on his face "O, she's meant for somebody other than myself. _The_ master. You don't know him yet, but he's the _real_ one behind Naraku, and me. He's you're real enemy."

His sword swung out quickly and the fight commenced. He aimed it towards the woman but hit nothing, pain alighting in his back when he was whipped with her fire whip and thrown into a bed of fiery coals. He was receiving a beating and was beginning to lose consciousness from the numerous amounts of times he was getting burnt. But he couldn't give up! He had to save Kagome!

-Kagome woke up, her head spinning and thudding along with her nauseous stomach. The pain was so unbearable that she felt like she would hurl any moment. 'Great… Just what I need to be doing at a time like this!' she thought to herself as her vision blurred and the saliva in her mouth began to warm up and gather quicker and quicker as she tried to fight down the need to hurl.

Her head hung and she fell forward on the restraints holding her up on the wall and let the feeling over come her. She finally gave in and threw up until she was dry heaving, her stomach muscles clinching as hard as they could even when they were badly bruised.

After a few excruciating moments the feeling subsided and she tried to get the weight off of her wrists. It felt as if her wrists were going to be severed from her body, and she gasped as she fell forward again with all the weight again on her wrists.

For a moment dizziness overwhelmed her, but soon she was trying hard to concentrate on noises she heard from outside the castle. Who was that dim voice she could hear, cursing out somebody else? It sounded so familiar, but her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think of who it might be.

And then the smells hit her all at once, her senses heightened and she could smell her mate, she could smell his blood. Even with her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, she was still brought back to reality when she heard him yell in pain once more.

A string of curses hit her mouth before she screamed out "INUYASHA!" Her blood began to boil at the thought of that horrid woman touching _her _mate. Struggling against the binds on her wrists she started to scream violently, something snapping from within her.

About the time the guards came in to check on her she was already glowing dangerously and two odd looking things had appeared on her head. One guard yelled out in panic "MEN! GET IN HERE! THE GIRL'S LOST IT! SHE… SHE'S DISCOVERED HER POWERS!"

Outside Inuyasha's ears twitch lazily as he struggled to get to his feet 'What's happening to Kagome? What is she doing?' He saw the woman look around, panicked, as she instantly dropped all the spells she had on the surrounding palace grounds, and the whole sky lit up again.

She was walking quickly as she called out "MEN GO TO HER! NOW! DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO RESTRAIN HER UNTIL I GET MORE HELP!" Her voice rang with fright, and Inuyasha could smell it.

That was when he decided to go after her "HEY! YOU! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

The plan was over and Kagome was pretty much lost to them all. She snarled and broke the chains holding the cuffs on her wrists, ignoring the searing pain the electric collar gave her when she did this. She had to get to her mate.

Inuyasha ignored the pain from the burns as he limped over to the demoness "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MATE!" He growled out as he passed by her and towards the place he could hear Kagome, and smell her. Something was wrong with her, different.

Lady Kyoko finally screamed out "EVACUATE MEN! EVACUATE!" and to herself she muttered "We'll get that wench later." She walked a bit; searing everything she walked on before she burst into flames and disappeared.

Kagome watched the men and demons scatter and run and smirked a little. She felt powerful, and odd. She walked out of the cell, singing a song:

Baby, you make my heart beat faster.  
Baby, you make my heart beat faster. I know.  
Let alone to rest alone, Yeah you're making me. I had to run the damage is done, I give it up, I give it up. There's nothing left so take the rest, Yeah you're draining me. I set it alight it burns so bright, Stab it out, stab it out.  
Baby, you make my heart beat faster. Baby, you make my heart beat faster. I know. Yeah I know. I know.  
I had to run the damage is done, I give it up, I give it up. I had to go it got control, Yeah you're breaking me. There's nothing left so take the rest, Stab it out, stab it out. I set it alight it burns so bright, Yeah you're draining me.  
You make my heart beat faster. Baby, you make my heart beat faster. I know. Yeah I know that it's true.  
Let alone to rest alone. Let alone to rest alone. Let alone to rest alone.  
Baby, you make my heart beat faster. Baby, you make my heart beat faster. Baby, you make my heart beat faster.  
There's nothing left so take the rest. There's nothing left so take the rest. There's nothing left so take the rest. There's nothing left so take the rest.  
Baby, you make my heart beat faster. Baby, you make my heart beat faster. Baby, you make my heart beat faster. Let alone…..

Her ears twitched as she calmly walked… 'Wait… My ears TWITCHED?' Kagome's mind screamed at her as she placed her hands on top of her head to search… And there they were, a pair of fuzzy pointed dog ears, atop her head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped out, on the verge of tears. What had just happened? She couldn't remember really anything, just that she had been raped by somebody… Running to find her mate.

A pair of silver ears perked up as he heard his mate's voice, lined with pain and fright. He dragged himself as fast as he could when he finally ran into a woman, who smelled exactly like his mate, but was half demon…

He grabbed the female by her shoulders and shook her slightly "What the hell did you do with my mate?"

Tears exploded from Kagome's now dark green eyes and she tried to quail her tears "Inuyasha! What's happened to me! Why am I a half demon! They! They did something to me!"

Realization struck his face as he pulled her into a tight hug and let one tear stray down his face "I thought you were dead! Geez Kagome NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" had a mood swing, from worried and soft, to angry. Held her at a length as he looked over her and sniffed her scent. Growling a bit "Liars. They didn't rape you."

"What? But... but… Oh... I guess I did faint before they really did something…" Paused a moment in her thinking, decided she felt pretty weak and just sort of collapsed in his arms. Inuyasha pulled his mate close to him and then scooped her up, running back to the village.

'What happened to her? Why is she a hanyou now? Not that I can complain much… She DOES look pretty good as an inu-hanyou…' he thought as he looked his mate over once more. She had the same beautiful black hair, except it had a slight hint of silver tips, and there were two black dog ears perched on top of her head with silver tips. Her eyes had been an enchanting green color, and her lips were slightly fuller, and parted a bit to show her small fangs.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the small girl, claws smaller than his own. She looked so ADORABLE like this, and his primal instinct was very attracted to her. Maybe even more so than before!

On the way back to the village a lazy drizzle began to seep from the dark skies above and Inuyasha brought her closer to himself to protect her from the cold. Her face was drawn and pale, as if she had just gone through a vigorous training program.

"Stupid girl, shouldn't have made me stay away from her just cuz of that stupid superstition…" He mumbled as he cradled her closer and began to feel quite sick and weak himself. A head splitting dizziness overwhelmed him as he walked through woods he didn't remember. He was lost and his head was spinning, the whole world around him and Kagome was spinning.

He slowly sat down on a log and his whole body swiveled slightly as he tried to stay conscious. But it seemed nothing cold keep him from falling into the same darkness that had claimed Kagome. He slowly leaned up against a tree behind him and let the darkness overwhelm him.

* * *

**Inuyashas Only Miko: WoW! Thanks for all the review at once! **

**Inuyasha1818: Yah I wish it was longer too… Lol, I'm trying to find the time to make it longer for ppl like you! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Lodke-Veritas: Yah, I know I could improve it. And prolly this one too. But, well you see, school just sucks ALL of my creative ability out. It's like some giant conformist leech. **

**Animegirl2005: Woosh! Well he did! All he needed to do was to get hurt and it would have sent Kagome off! Hahaha… woosh**

**Sesshy Luva: No Kagome did NOT get raped by Lady Kyoko (yes a female, cuz ya know lady) **

**Inukagfreak1674: Hey, I don't think Kikyo is dead yet… hah but I guess I might get rid of her sooner or later… maybe its part of my plot?**

**Ok, I'll take as many reviews as you want this time. Possibly 5?**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	13. Green Eyes Return

**Sheepishly smiles and ducks her head, walking back into the little fanfiction network So… blush, prepared to be killed by everyone and anyone reading her story before I'm back up and running on this one? I'm SOOOO SOOOO sorry I just kind of dropped the ball on all my stories… I kinda hit a rough spot in my life for a couple months and I'm now back and out of it. I will REALLY try my best to keep it up again until I leave for 3 weeks, then I'll get back into it. SORRY SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title of the whole story "Maybe Memories" by The Used. The lyrics will be at the end of the chapter, as always.**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_Green Eyes Return_

* * *

Inuyasha once again woke up to a pair of green eyes, but not the ones he'd seen on his mate the night before. They were the curious ones of somebody very familiar and soon he knew who it was when he opened his eyes a little bit more.

Emiko smiled happily when she saw his eyes open up and heard his growl emit from his throat. She leaned back a little and said loudly "'Ey! Kagome! He's finally come around!" she looked down at the confused and worried hanyou "Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome came to about a day before you. She's fine, though we had a little trouble getting off the binding jewelry and the 'shock' collar."

A laugh came from the other side of the room as Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha to silence his growling "Quiet, my mate. I am ok, see? The scars have even faded and it's only been a day or so!"

He tried to sit down but was forced back down to his back by Emiko as she grabbed his arm and started to re-bandage his wounds. He groaned and rolled his head to the side before he heard a husky male voice sounding like a growl.

A growl emitted from his throat as well before he saw the panther demon looking man enter the room. Mai sat down beside Inuyasha "So, what did you get into? A fire elemental?"

To this Kagome chirped in "A very promiscuous demoness… I believe the fire demoness. Yuck! Was she ever GROSS!"

"Really? I saw her once. Thought she had a mate of her own though, don't know why she'd be a horn dog now…" Mai said, hearing the phrase from Kagome earlier and having tried to pick up on it.

Stifling a laugh, Kagome ducked her head before she straightened it out "Oh, Kikyo killed her mate. For what reason, I don't know. But she thinks it was me that did it."

Emiko cleared her throat, trying to keep from laughing at how absurd that statement had sounded coming from Mai. She sat down beside Inuyasha "Well, I thought I'd wait and tell you both what is going on with Kagome, so I waited until you woke."

This got Inuyasha's attention and he tried to sit up but before he could, he felt his mate sit on his stomach where she knew it wasn't burnt. He grunted a bit and growled at her, trying to decide whether she was disobeying him or not…

"No, I'm not Inuyasha. Now just shut up and listen. I want to know what's up with me." Kagome sat on top of him to keep him from sitting up and hurting himself, rapt attention towards Emiko and her partner.

"Well, you remember how I said that she'd grow powerful enough to be accepted by her mate? Well, it seems Kagome believed that being a half demon would make her powerful enough." Emiko leaned back on her stool, to lean against Mai who was standing behind her.

"Wait, Kagome! You don't have to be strong! I lo…. Like you the way you are!" almost slipped in front of other people and bit his lip, trying to put on a heated look. Didn't want anybody else thinking he was going soft.

"You… You mean I'm stuck like this? Not that I mind… But everything is just so sharp… My senses, they're screaming at me! It's bound to drive me crazy, being able to hear every bug skittering across a leaf within a mile!" Kagome stated this, on the verge of tears.

Sighing, Emiko stood up and paced around a bit "Well, it seems not all of you believed you had to be half demon to have him accept you... So I think you should be in a state where if you learn to control it, you can switch back and forth as you like."

"Phew… That's good! I'm sure I look totally ridiculous like this anyways!" she stated shortly before she heard let out a scoff and say something like "Damn right you do!" But after that there was little time before Kagome had said the word he dreaded most.

"So, I wondered if we could accompany your group to go and destroy Naraku… I'd very much like to kill him off, be rid of living constantly in fear of him." Her Celtic voice wavered for a moment before she stoned her face.

Lean, muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders as Mai tried to comfort her in his awkward way. He rubbed his cheek up against hers and purred a bit, thinking the rumbling noise would help relax her for the answer to come.

"OF COURSE! What a great idea! We need somebody to heal people after battles anyways!" Kagome was off the grouching Inuyasha and jumping around the room, soon dragging Emiko up with her as well.

"HEY! WENCH! Lay the hell down before you get hurt even worse! Why are you allowed to bounce around like a fucking rabbit while I'm pinned here to a bed like I'm disabled!" voiced a very agitated Inuyasha. It wasn't that her happiness bothered him, it was just he felt really worried about her.

"Oh, oi! Inuyasha I'm FINE! We don't know why, we think it may be the priestess in me, but I healed VERY fast. FASTER THAN YOU! Oh! OH! What now! Beat that!" chirped an energetic girl as she finally bounced up and down.

Realization struck him suddenly as Inuyasha finally succeeded in sitting up "Wait… Where the hell are we anyways? I didn't remember any villages being close to where I fell!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. We are in the village next to the one that Lady Kaede and your friends reside in. Kagome actually fetched me, since she could smell that I was so near… Good thing I was headed this way! But after that, Mai and I switched on and off carrying the two of you." She stretched and yawned, finally draining of her energy even if she was half nymph.

"Why'd you have to switch on carrying us?" asked a slightly confused Inuyasha as he propped himself up on the bed and kept on looking around the hut.

"Because you're a lot heavier than Kagome. It was actually energy conserving whenever we carried her." Stated a very blunt Mai. He hadn't learned all the customs shared by civilized society yet, even if he had watched over Emiko for years and watched her visitors.

"I'm not fat!" veins were popping out in his neck as he growled deeply, taking offense to things easily when Mai said them. He could still remember the way Kagome had looked over him and it enraged him.

A smack against his head caught him off balance and he feel back onto the bed "He didn't say you were! If you were as light as me, you'd either look like a woman or like a starved weakling! Would you like either, Inuyasha!"

"Feh! Whatever wench! Why the hell'd you have to smack me that hard! Fuck, you need to learn control."

"I can't believe this! We're married and mated, yet you don't remember my name! It's Kagome. Ka-go-me! Got it bud?"

"I can call you anything I wish to bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch!"

"Yes you are! You're a FEMALE DOG! And the other sort of bitch right now too!"

"Well that's the last time I'm going to haul your sorry ass anywhere, or go and get help!"

"Good! I didn't need your help!"

And this continued on and on while Mai and Emiko left the hut to them for a while. The two stepped out into the woods for a slightly paling Emiko to slowly regain her color.

Mai took her chin between his fingers as he leaned forward and looked into the pale green eyes as they started to regain their dark nature "My love, you mustn't stay away from the forest that long. You know what it does to you."

"Yes, I know. But I had to help those two… They're bound for great things. They will save us all." Her hands shook a little as she took one of his into her own.

"You forget! The prophecy also stated that you did also! Have you forgotten so much? If you let your health slip now, you may not be able to aid them in the future." His eyes grew dark as he grabbed her chin again and kissed her heatedly and whispered, his eyes shining a bit with fear "And you may not be able to stay by my side."

Sighing, the half nymph finally regained all her strength and was back to looking normal. She gripped his hand tightly and said quietly as they walked back towards the hut, hand in hand "I will never leave your side."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting, but this time over a different subject.

"Because of you being superstitious, you got fucking kidnapped and hurt! Made me come ALL the way there to get you and made me get hurt too!"

"Well, did I ask you to come rescue me! No, I didn't Inuyasha!" Kagome was beginning to cry a little, feeling he hadn't wanted to come and get her, but felt he was forced to.

"Well, I HAD to! I fucking love you, you idiot!" He said as he grabbed her and wrapped her up in his arms, ignoring the slight stinging it caused the burn/lash marks upon his back.

A sniffle and a reply came next "I'm sorry Inuyasha, to worry you so. I love you too."

"Good, then it's settled. You owe me!"

"Hey! What ever happened to rescuing the damsel in distress WITHOUT a fee?"

"Well, it changed whenever I became your mate, Kags. Now, behave." He said fiercely, sick of fighting with her so he captured her lips with his.

It had meant to be an innocent show of love and way of shutting her up when it had began. But soon the two were all over each other, starting to grip the others clothes.

She had a grip on his shirt as he had on her own and they both took the others off as they continued to kiss and let their hands roam the others body.

A distinct clearing of a throat came into the hut twice before the two eager-beavers realized they weren't alone anymore. Emiko was hiding her face behind Mai and he was standing in the door way, smirking.

"So, I thought you two weren't involved like that yet… Finally, you realized how stupid you were being!" Mai laughed out as he sat down on a chair and watched the two scrambling about. He hugged Emiko and still continued to laugh a bit.

Soon Kagome had her shirt back on and watched as Inuyasha growled and stormed out of the hut without his on. She looked to the two other people in the room and smiled sheepishly, blushing a bright red.

"Umm… So who's hungry?" asked a still rather embarrassed Kagome as she tried to break the awkwardness of the situation.

* * *

**I again apologize for the long wait people! These are for whoever still loves me enough and forgives me and continues to read my story! Again, Lo Siento LO SIENTO! Hah, well here they are:**

**Lodke: Sorry I haven't been on it. School and life crisis. **

**Cherised18: Yes, all on their wedding day if you ever read this lol**

**Inuyashas only Miko: I hope it still gets better now…**

**Inukagfreak1674: Thanks! You must like it a lot. I hope you didn't give up on me.. haha**

**Animegirl2005: Oh, and you'll learn all that in later chapters.**

**Pretty Pink: No, she didn't get raped. Remember Kyoko got thrown against the wall before she could by Kagome's powers?**

**Pay Backs a Bitch: Thanks. Yes, and I know what you mean about computers. Mine died a while ago and I've been on my dads for the past couple weeks.**

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	14. Kikyo's Deception

**Aha! Quick as lightning, she updates and posts another chapter! The brilliant and amazing super enchanted disaster is back to save the story! DA DADADAD DAAAA! does a little tap dance while she's at it It's 4th of July (or it was like an hour and half ago), so happy 4th! I had fun blowing up stuff, how about all of you? Isn't it ironic that one day out of all the year, it's actually patriotic to blow stuff up? Any other day, it's considered terrorism. **

**Oh, and of course:**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content towards the end. If you don't want to read it, I'll just basically tell you that you'll have no idea what's going on. So at the very end, if you didn't have the guts to read it, I'll just give you a little review without the details of what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title of the whole story "Maybe Memories" by The Used. The lyrics will be at the end of the chapter, as always.**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_Kikyo's Deception_

* * *

Emiko finally looked away from Mai's chest as she heard the door to the hut slam. Kagome was standing there, blushing a bright red as she asked if any of them were hungry. Her Mai was still sitting there laughing, whipping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Umm.. ah… I could do with some food?" She asked the statement, not sure if that should be her response or not. Her eyes followed the girl as she awkwardly started to scramble about, looking for food and such.

"I… I… Well isn't the weather BEAUTIFUL tonight? Simply GORGEOUS…. Yah know, with the clear sky and the coolness, and the…" babbling on as she tried to cool herself from that rather hot experience. She felt as if there was a peak in her desire towards Inuyasha since she'd become half demon.

Finally Emiko started laughing so hard she couldn't stand up straight as she pointed at Kagome "You… You… You should have seen the LOOK on your FACE! AHA! O BOY! That was GREAT!" she soon proceeded to slapping her knees before she sat down and tried to stop laughing, and would start up again and then slowly stop again. She did this for a couple minutes before she finally sighed and wiped her eyes.

Mean while, Kagome was shooting her a look to kill and then gave a deadly smirk as she resumed to throwing stuff into the cooking pot "I'm certainly glad Inuyasha and I can provide you with SUCH amusement."

"Oh, don't get mad at us Kagome! You would have laughed too." Said Mai as he stretched out in his rather cat like way and settled down to looking at them. He finally yawned "I think I'll take a short cat nap. Wake me when the foods ready, if I'm not already awake."

With that Emiko and Kagome watched as Mai settled down into a little ball and fell asleep. Both were thinking about how ridiculous a very tall man looked curled up like a child.

Sighing, Emiko began to help Kagome with making the food "You know, even if he looks very human-like and civilized, he still behaves like a panther. I swear, I can't break him of it. Pouncing on bunnies, hissing at threats, curling up like a kitten." She said as she pointed at him for emphasis.

Nodding, Kagome thanked for the change of topic "And I suppose he likes a good scratching post and still marks his territory as well."

A blush sparked across Emiko's face as she focused on the stew "Aye, he does. And he treats me like one too! Makes me behave like a disobedient kit if I don't listen to him! It's ridiculous!"

"Yes! YES! Inuyasha does that too! I feel SOOO stupid when he does that! One time he even rolled me, pinned me, and bit me!" Kagome yelled out, excited she finally had somebody that had the idea of what it was like to be mated to a half demon. She paused and then suddenly looked at Emiko and whispered excitedly "You mean, you and him… Have… You know…?"

"Oh no… Not yet. Only kissed and held hands." She looked down and blushed again, a rather disappointed look on her face "I don't think he understands love and mating and such… I think the only love he feels for me right now is him as my protector… As always. And the kiss and the holding hands, were imitations of what he's seen others do. The first time he did it he asked me if he was right to do it. He told me he'd seen others do it, and it comforted them. And the way he uses love, it's that way too. It must sound stupid, but nymphs can feel the actual feelings behind words and actions."

Noting the crestfallen look on the girl's face she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled a little "I know exactly how you feel. It seemed like Inuyasha looked at me as only a shard detector for forever, but he didn't know how to express his feelings. Or he was too afraid of rejection. Give Mai a little time and he'll figure it out. Men aren't always the brightest."

Emiko looked towards the sleeping Mai and sighed again as she whispered to herself "I sure hope so, for my sake."

* * *

In the meantime, Inuyasha was stalking the woods angrily. Being interrupted frustrated him beyond anything and he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He felt the need still and knew it still looked like he needed something also.

He bit his inner lip as he looked down at the slight bulge in his pants and growled. How could a woman have such control over things like this? And not any woman, he knew. His woman. Kagome had been doing this to him for forever, even if she'd never touched him in that way before they'd mated.

He paced the forest in a fury of irritation before he finally settled upon an idea to get rid of the painful need. He picked up a jog and reached a cold mountain stream soon and took off his pants before jumping in and forcing himself to remain in the freezing waters.

The unfortunate thing for him was that since he had demon blood in him, the cold didn't easily calm him down. He growled and bit into his lip again, trying to use pain to overcome it. This didn't work, but the next thing did.

"Having impure dreams about me, Inuyasha?" cold fingers traced his jaw line before a dead cold kiss was placed upon his jaw line.

He shivered and felt like retching when he realized who was the one standing behind him. He didn't care to turn around before saying coldly "Kikyo."

"Yes, my love? Are you ready to join me in hell?" her icy breath brushed against his skin, making it crawl at the thought of ever going anywhere with her for even a day, let alone an eternity.

"No, I'm not going to hell with you anymore. I… I'm going to heaven with Kagome." His breath rushed out as a little weight let off his shoulders. He prayed Kikyo would let things alone now that he had finally told her out right how he felt.

Her frigid, lifeless breath pulled out into an eerie laugh "Inuyasha, you are not going to heaven. You have demon in you, an impurity given to you at birth. You were destined to hell before you were even born Inuyasha!"

He ducked his head and tried to get the confidence Kagome gave him to say what he wanted to, but all he could say was "I'm not going to hell."

"You are going to hell Inuyasha! And if not only for being part demon, but for the impure thoughts you have about my pure soul! And the impure things you do when you think about me!" her tone of voice raised a bit as she glared angrily at his back.

"I am not going to hell."

"Who has been filling your mind with these daft thoughts, Inuyasha? You BELONG to me! Therefore you will go to hell with me! You promised me!" her voice was now near a screech as she sunk her sharp nails into his bare shoulders.

"I never promised you that, Kikyo. I promised to avenge you. Kagome told me I'm going to heaven. And I believe her. I love her." His voice gritted out as he tried to keep from breaking down and giving into her wishes. It was amazing how much strength Kagome had given him. Without her, he would have succumbed to Kikyo's demand.

"Hah! Love her? You only 'love' her because she is my reincarnation. She looks like me. Really, every time you make love to her, you're envisioning me, Inuyasha. You are tricking yourself to believe that you actually love her, when really it is me you love." Her eyes bore into him as she dug her nails deeper into his skin and hissed into his ear.

He averted his eyes and said quietly "I love Kagome. Not you Kikyo. If I once did, I'm sorry, but it's well over. Kagome is mine and I am hers."

"No! You love me Inuyasha! You love _me! ME!_" Kikyo was shoving him slightly and was not only angry, but feeling betrayed by him again as well.

"You never accepted all of me Kikyo. Kagome does. She likes me as I am and doesn't ask me to change anything about me." He felt guilty about letting her down but forced himself to look her in the eyes as he said this.

"Fine. I understand. Good bye Inuyasha." She was sitting on her calves and slowly stood up and walked away with her usual air of superiority. Once out of his sight she took out the little pill the Lady Kyoko had given her. If she couldn't take Inuyasha to hell with her, she'd at least ruin his relationship with Kagome to make living on earth like hell to him.

Swallowing the pill she spoke the name of the person she wished to look like and then spoke the name of the person she desired to see her as that person. She stood up and looked like Kagome, knowing that only Inuyasha would see her like Kagome. So she slipped back into the clearing with the mountain stream in it.

She walked up to the distracted Inuyasha and said in a sultry voice, the voice of Kagome "Hey love. Can I help you with that problem?" she pointed down to his still stiff 'thing'.

Inuyasha turned around and gasped, thankful it was his mate. He smiled at her and sat on the bank of the stream and pointed her towards the stream while asking "What happened to the whole half-demon thing?"

Kikyo had to disguise her diabolical smile with a happy-cheery-Kagome smile "Oh, I haven't the slightest idea how I did it!" she said as she slipped out of her clothes and slipped into the water. She knew one of Kyoko's little servants was making sure to lure Kagome towards this location.

(**Ok, sissies, bail out now or forever hold your peace!)**

She stood in front of him and bent over him, ignoring the cold water while she slipped him into her mouth. She felt disgusted, having to even touch the impure hanyou. She almost bit him when she heard him groan and then push her head further.

Soon he was at his breaking point and yelling out when suddenly he heard an all too familiar cry "Inuyasha! How could you!"

He looked over to where the voice was coming from to see his dearest Kagome, and then looked back down to see a smirking Kikyo. Kikyo was pressing herself against him and smirking towards Kagome, his privates held in her hand as if to claim it hers.

**(Alright, it's pretty much over. You can resume reading now! Look for the little summary at the end.)**

By the time he had shoved her away in revulsion Kagome was already running away through the woods. He ran after her, pulling on his pants while he left behind a very satisfied Kikyo.

"Kagome! Kagome! Please wait! You have to let me explain! Please!" He yelled out as he chased after her, tears stinging his eyes with the unfamiliarity. He watched as she slowly lost all traces of being a half demon and knew what it meant.

He was losing his Kagome, the one person dearest to his heart, again.

* * *

**Summary type thingy: Ok, so Inuyasha betrayed Kagome with Kikyo again because Kikyo looked like Kagome because Kikyo took a pill to make her look like Kagome. THERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**x-miya-x: Ok, I don't know what that word is either… Haha, but thanks!**

**Pay backs a Bitch: Nah, I believe you! Hah, it's good to see you're back reading my story! I'm unworthy of your loyalty to my story! AHHH! THANK YOU! **

**CutePsycoNHyper: AHA! Your review made me laugh. Ok, for the good of all your reviewers and mine, I set to the computer once I read that review and wrote this up! Hope you like!**

* * *

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	15. The Real Villain

**pops the cap off of her strawberry-lime JONES soda and takes a nice long sip before burping and beginning on this chapter How are you all? GREAT I hope. Haha, would you all be just AMAZED that this actually isn't the favorite one of my stories? I kind of like the new one I started up, though I'm not usually into the whole new-age inu stuff. So, read DUCK & RUN! YES! READ IT! REVIEW IT! Make it uber fabulouso? 3 3! AYE! I love you all. Hahe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title of the whole story "Maybe Memories" by The Used. The lyrics will be at the end of the chapter, as always. I also don't own the lyrics of "The Reason" by Hoobastank that I threw in there. That song drives me crazy, but I just thought it fit in there. Yup!**

* * *

Maybe Memories

_The Real Villain_

* * *

When Inuyasha finally caught up with Kagome he was panting slightly as he said hurriedly as she climbed onto the side of the well "Kagome! You don't understand; please just listen to me for a second!"

Kagome turned around to look at him while standing on the lip of the well "I don't understand? Hah! No, I think I can comprehend this situation perfectly fine. You lied to me when you said I could be your only one and then you went to that whore Kikyo to satisfy your 'needs'. You're just one big horn dog! Go at it Inuyasha, I'm sure Kikyo doesn't mind getting sloppy seconds!"

With that said she jumped into the well and into her time. Once on her side she ran up to her room and slammed the door, ignoring her mother's worried voice as she threw herself onto her bed.

A few minutes passed by before she heard a soft tapping on her door and her mother peeked her head in. She walked into the room and shut the door before she pulled up a chair beside her daughter "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She gasped this out and held back another sob when she felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder. She averted her eyes from her mother.

"Ka…" she looked down at her daughter once more before she stood up and said quietly "If you need to talk, you know where to find me. I'll be downstairs cooking supper. I love you honey."

Lifting her head from her bed for a second Kagome watched as her mother left her room and quietly shut the door behind her. Kagome sat up on the bed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand while grabbing for her remote. She turned on her television and lay down, gluing her eyes to the screen without really watching.

Soon she was crying again and she then fell asleep crying on her bed, curled up on top of the covers, her face drawn and sad. Her mother came up to check on her once more before shutting off her daughter's t-v and lights and closing the door again.

* * *

It took Inuyasha about an hour before he pulled himself together and looked at the well again, where just a little earlier he'd watched his love disappear through with the wrong ideas running through her head. He'd been fighting with himself for about an hour to keep the tears from seeping onto his cheeks. He wouldn't cry; because it was his fault all of this happened. It was he who had done the wrong.

His eyes stung with the unshed tears as he pulled himself to the side of the well and sat on it, looking over the edge a few minutes before he shoved himself over and let himself drift down into the well and to the other side.

Leaping out of the well he looked around Kagome's time, noting that it was already night time here. He stalked through the darkness and jumped to her window and pushed it open, silently climbing through.

His feet padded along and he stood beside her bed, looking down at the wreck of a girl upon it. Her raven hair was tangled around her pale face, deep circles under her puffy eyes. He imagined them open, the beautiful love of life that always shown in them being pushed back by the love she had for him.

"I'm such an idiot…" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl on the cheek, tasting the salty tears she had shed. He watched as another tear crept from under her thick lashes and slipped down her cheek.

His voice came out a little shaky as he sang in a raspy voice, on the edge of tears:

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know; I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you. _

I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday.  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is You.

He stood up over her and a single silver tear dropped from his eyes before he quickly flung his head to the side and concealed his face with his hair, wiping his face with his hand furiously. He grabbed one of her blankets and pulled it up over her before he jumped to her window sill, out into the night, and out of her time.

* * *

Kagome woke up when it was still dark and found herself covered with a blanket. She still shivered a bit and went to her window which had been opened for some reason and closed it promptly before she went back to her bed and settled down again. Sighing, she tossed and turned a bit, not being able to get back to sleep.

She turned her head a bit and gazed to her window and imagined Inuyasha jumping through it to come and see her. She missed him dearly, even if he had betrayed her. But how could she go back to somebody that had done so much wrong to her? That had torn her heart in two and then let it shatter into pieces?

As much as she hated it, she knew she couldn't just simply forgive him this time. She would have to stick it out a bit and be strong. This time Inuyasha would grovel at her feet if he truly wanted her back.

Flipping onto her back, she thought over the possibilities of that actually happening. Her eyes gazed up at her ceiling as she spoke aloud "What if he doesn't want me back? What if he just decides it'd just be easier to forget about me and go to Kikyo, instead of winning me back? What if he doesn't actually love me?"

Her head spun with all the possibilities as she fell back to sleep, a few stray tears leaking down her face once again before she pulled back up into the ball position.

* * *

He walked back towards the hut where Mai and Emiko were and sat down in a corner, waiting for them to wake back up. He'd bring them back to Kaede's village and then have a talk with Kaede about what he could do to fix it all.

About an hour later Emiko opened her eyes, sensing that somebody was watching her. She looked over to see Inuyasha replacing where Kagome had been when they'd all fallen asleep. Yawning a bit she inquired about Kagome "Where's Lady Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Shadowed golden eyes looked back at her "It… It's a long story. All I can say is that I messed up big this time."

The girl sat up and looked at him "Well, go ahead and tell me. We have, what, a couple hours before sunrise?" she paused when she saw his mouth open to interrupt her. She threw up her hand "And don't give me any crap about how you can't tell me. Whether you like it or not, we've got a lot in common, and I should be able to at least help a little."

A sigh of defeat emitted from his throat as he proceeded to telling her all that had transpired between Kikyo and him and then how Kagome came into his life, to finally end the story with how Kikyo had tricked him that night.

Sitting back a little, making sure not to wake Mai she thought out loud "Wait… Miko's don't have that sort of power… She had to have had help to do this."

With that she moved quickly towards him and then grabbed his hair which was still slightly damp and sniffed it "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled out and tried to get his hair back.

She clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him, looked to Mai to make sure he was still asleep, and then back to Inuyasha. She sniffed his hair once more and coughed a bit, a bit of blood seeping from the edge of her mouth and a burn mark appearing on the corner of her mouth.

She sat back heavily and breathed heavily as if she was having a heart attack. Inuyasha moved to her side, worried about her as he rubbed her back and crouched beside her "What? What is it? Are you alright?" he paused and then took his hair and smelt it also.

Her head rose from where she was as she looked at him "You know what I smelt then, don't you?"

In turn he himself fell back onto his butt, his knees close to his chest as he draped his arms around them and let his head fall down a bit "B…But why would Kikyo join forces with her? And what made you do react like that?"

"I've heard enough about this Kikyo woman to figure that she's become a very vengeful soul. Maybe she expected you to refuse her; therefore she went to the fire demoness and made a deal with her." She waited for him to respond to her, but realized she hadn't explained the second part of his question "Oh and some more magic sensitive earth nymphs have sort of an… Allergy I guess to fire nymphs and demons. The more powerful, the harder it is for me to choke down a cough."

Inuyasha growled and shoved his way up, pacing around before he slammed his hand into the side of the room "So, Kikyo intentionally did that to make sure she'd split up Kagome and I. But how would that benefit Kyoko?"

"This is only a guess, but I'd say it was in her plan to split the two of you up from the beginning. It may seem ridiculous, but you two are far more powerful together. Apart, you two are merely only a half demon and a miko." She sat there and brooded, trying to piece the entire puzzle together.

He sat down again to think it over as well "This whole situation doesn't feel right. What is it that makes me feel uneasy? That this is only a demoness trying to extract revenge for the death of her mate?"

"Exactly… Fire demons don't usually get upset about losing their mates, because they just find new ones quickly. I… I have a feeling…"

"What is it? Spit it out already!" he yelled a bit again, about to rip out a board from the floor in his anxiety.

A thick voice came from the other side of the room as both mixed breeds looked towards Mai as he sat up "We both smell Naraku all over this. It _reeks_ of him."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUuuuMM! Ok people, you all can't HONESTLY tell me you didn't expect this from the part in the story Kyoko said something about her master? Come on, I thought I was kind of hinting at it. Yup yup. **

* * *

**Oh, and I'm back to my usual demanding of a certain number of reviews. At least 5? Por favor? **

* * *

**x-miya-x: Uh… How am I supposed to respond to that? Haha… umm… WE ALL KNEW KIKYO WAS AN EVIL WHORE OUT TO GET BETWEEN INU AND KAGS! There. I said it. I feel better.**

**Terra34: What doya think, Ima insane weirdo? Haha, of course he'll explain it all to her, eventually. I'm getting there! **

**Pay Backs a Bitch: You are officially my favorite reviewer. OH, and I love your story Crazy made me laugh! I likey. Lapse of intelligence I tell you! Wow, and 43 reviews for 2 chapters! WOWZERS! How the heck did you do it? **

* * *

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


	16. Forgiveness

**Welp guys, I'm back from my trip to Europe. Had fun there… Mmmhmm, actually I was back a week ago but I was feeling lazy and tired so I didn't type anything up. So, I promised you all a longer update this time, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will. I also don't own the title of the whole story "Maybe Memories" by The Used. The lyrics will be at the end of the chapter, as always.**

* * *

**Maybe Memories**

_Forgiveness_

* * *

A dark look passed over Inuyasha's features before he growled out "Naraku is back, of course. He's after Kagome."

Just as Inuyasha planned to vanish out of the room, Mai shoved him back into it and made him sit down. The panther-man's eyes flashed before he ground out "Ok, to begin with, yes I was listening to your conversation. If she lives in another time and only you two can go through, doesn't that mean she'll be safe over there? Safer than here?"

"Yes." The short answer shot forth from between the half demons shining fangs "But he might find a way to get to her."

"If it was my mate, I'd make her stay over there. Keep her there until the fight with Naraku was over. Naraku will only use Kagome against you. She'll cause your demise." Mai was of course, using his more feline-like thoughts to run this conversation. He didn't understand what this _love_ was, or how overbearing it was upon a soul. Well, that is, he didn't recognize it yet.

"But if he keeps her away from him, she will grow weakened and wilt like a flower. Plus, if her world is as civilized as you make it out to be, then she is quickly becoming a danger to it and is in danger of it. Her powers will be evident and she will be shunned and possibly even attacked. Inuyasha, she will be vulnerable, just like we have been from ignorant people." Emiko spoke up, trying to reason Inuyasha into going and fetching his woman.

His ears twitched crazily when he stalked up and down in the room, brooding until he eventually settled down and stood, hanging his head "What if she doesn't believe me? What if she doesn't take me back? I can't stay by her side if she hates me!"

Mai was slowly catching on to all the problems in the conversation, now that his civilized brain was being used more and more often. This time he turned to Inuyasha and cut off a piece of his hair, wrapped it up, and handed it to him.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelped out and grabbed the piece of hair. Not that he was vain or anything, but if that stupid wild man was cutting his hair off without a reason, he'd have to teach him a thing or two.

Snorting he sat down lazily and yawned, showing off a toothy grin "Oh, let her smell it a bit if she doesn't believe it. Even the old priestess of this village could smell the stench of a fire demoness' work. It's your proof."

The tiniest of smiles crossed Inuyasha's face as he gave Emiko a great big hug and then Mai a hardy handshake, twittering like a nervous school boy. He was wringing his hands a bit and then finally mumble out a quick "Thanks." Before the couple watched him run out of the door of the hut, and then they picked up their things and continued on to the village where the rest of this group was.

* * *

He rushed it almost all the way there, but the further he got, the more nervous he got about it and the slower he paced himself. When he finally got to her side of the well he was walking slowly, holding her favorite flowers, Forget-Me-Nots, in his hands.

For once he was polite about his entrance and went to the door, knocking on it lightly and waiting for an answer. Instead of an opening door all he heard was a voice come from around back "I'm around back!"

Walking towards the back of the house he caught Mrs. Higurashi's scent and followed it until he spotted her in the garden, knee deep in dirt. She smiled kindly at him and wiped the sweat off of her face before speaking up "Hello Inuyasha."

Knowing that she probably already knew all that transpired, he dropped his head shamefully and dragged his feet the rest of the way looking like a pitiful puppy "Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

"Come here, help me carry these pots over to the side of the house." She signaled him to follow her as he carried some of the pots she left behind her. When they got to the side of the house she sat down and patted a spot next to herself on the porch "Go ahead and sit down. Tell me what's going on, because my daughter will not."

As he ungracefully sat himself down with a heavy-hearted sigh he looked towards the older woman "So, it's that obvious that it was my fault she was upset?"

A laugh very akin to Kagome's bubbled up from her old throat "Yes, it is very obvious. Kagome is very light-hearted and doesn't let much get her down for long. But whenever it comes to you," she prodded him in the head "she seems to get down on herself more."

Heavily sighing, he draped his arms around his knees and avoided from denying it all from the start. Wasn't this his mother-in-law now? He might as well tell her his side of it before Kagome had hers "Well… You see, I loved a woman before Kagome… Or at least I thought I loved her. Once she was killed, I agreed to avenge her death. But when she was reincarnated she kept after me, asking me to go to hell with her."

His golden eyes peered up at her to make sure he could continue "So of course when I told her I would not and that I loved Kagome, she grew bitterer and held more anger for the world. She went to our enemies and asked their help to ruin Kagome's and my relationship. They already look similar, Kagome and Kikyo, but after she used some witchcraft, the stupid bitch looked exactly like Kagome and tricked me…"

A raise of the older woman's eyebrows reminded him that he'd let his tongue slip, as much as he was trying to control it and not just rage out "So Kagome caught Kikyo and I together… Except I thought I was with Kagome… Get it?"

Leaning back and pondering it for a moment, she blew out a puff of air to get the hair out of her eyes, much like Kagome usually did "Things are much more complicated with magic and demons and such interfering over there… But do you love Kagome?"

An eager nodded was gained by this question as he gushed out "She's my soul mate." After realizing what he'd nearly yelled out he blushed and looked off to the side, running his hands through his hair.

"Alright, and are you deeply, truly sorry?" her eyes brightened when she watched him nod quickly, slitting his eyes suspiciously as to what she was getting to "Then, you must go and apologize and explain the situation to her. She loves you Inuyasha, so you must try more not hurt her so much."

"Agreed. Now where is she? I can't sense her anywhere around the shrine or in the house."

"I think she went off to the park… She's been gone for some well, so you might have to sniff around a bit to find her." She watched as her son in law prepared to take off. Before he leapt off she called to him and he looked back over his shoulder "Oh, and Inuyasha? Good luck."

His nod announced his leave as he sped off towards the park. When he finally got there he walked through the place searching for her and finally spotted her a ways off on a bench, leaning over and feeding the ducks and fish in the pond.

The thing that bothered him about this scene was there a guy sitting next to her, chatting away cheerily and putting his hand on her arm occasionally, as if trying to flirt with her. He couldn't tell her reaction from here, but it still pissed him off that some guy was touching his mate.

He stalked his way over to the bench and stood behind it and cleared his throat, watching as both looked up at him, the boy confused and Kagome wearing an expression of… of shock and heart-breaking sadness.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment before he realized that if he wanted to win her back, he'd have to prove to her that he was mature and serious about their relationship "Kagome, I need to talk to you."

The expression on her face changed to a mask of anger "No Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it."

"I don't think you understand Kagome, I really want to talk to you. Alone, without this creep listening in." his eyes pleaded silently with hers but hers remained stone-cold.

The guy that had been sitting next to her was now standing, puffing out his chest and stepping in front of Kagome "No, I don't think you understand buddy. Sounds to me like the lady doesn't want to talk to you."

"Get the FUCK away from my woman!" Inuyasha yelled out as he advanced towards the guy. Well, so much for being mature.

A shrill voice reached his ears a little too late as he collided with the ground "SIT BOY!" his eyes shut tight as he watched Kagome and the boy walk away, the boy wrapping his arm around her waist and bending down to say something in her ear.

Before they were out of hearing range Inuyasha yelled out "Please! Kagome, please don't leave me again… Please… I have to give you something!" he saw her pause long enough for him to regain his holdings on the earth and get up to run up to them.

He looked away quickly and shoved out his hand until it was an inch away from her chest, holding the bouquet of crushed Forget-Me-Nots. He said gruffly "Sorry they're crushed. If you won't let me apologize and explain myself, then I'll keep coming back and trying. I won't let you forget me, because I'll never forget you cuz I love you. Ok Kags? Just know, I'm never going to give up until I win you back."

With that he turned and started to walk away, his head hanging in slight defeat. After a few steps he leapt into the air and into the distance. By the time Kagome had enough guts to speak up, he'd disappeared into the sky. She let a deep frown crease her features as she stretched out her hand, the other held close to her chest with the flowers "Inuyasha…"

* * *

"Hello? Are you there? Earth to woman!" the boy leaned in front of her and stuck his face into hers and then waved his hands in front of both of their faces. He frowned angrily into the distance, knowing that the guy who'd just shown up had ruined his date with the girl.

So he wasn't going to get laid tonight. So what if the guy was a demon or something, the guy had still out shone him in girl's eyes. When he caught the girl's dark blue eyes he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, trying to save the date.

Her mouth was like iron, hard and cold. She shook her head to clear it once more and stared at the boy who had just kissed her "Hnn? What is it?"

"Are you alright? Who was that guy anyways?"

"Nobody. Nobody at all, don't worry about it."

"Good. I was beginning to worry that you liked him and not me." He turned her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their pelvises together so she could feel how much he felt for her. He grabbed her butt and squeezed, which usually made girls jump more so into his arms.

Now was his time to reel in the poor girl and make the kill, make her forget about this guy completely. He swooped in to kiss her passionately, but at the same time the girl had somehow shoved her hands against his chest and was now pushing against him violently.

His eyebrows rose slightly "What baby? You don't like it? Here, maybe this'll make it better." He took one hand from her butt and moved it around to her pants, starting to slip it in.

"STOP IT! Get off me!" she gave one last shove until she was free of him and glared angrily at him "What is your PROBLEM?"

He shrugged and held out his arms, advancing on her slightly "Come on babe… You're hot, I'm hot… It works. Now just give me a little somethin' somethin' and I'll take you home."

Her glare intensified as she slapped him to keep him from advancing more towards her "Do you even know my NAME, you creep!"

He was beginning to worry that she didn't want to go for a romp and that he was going to have to force her to "Of course I do babe… Now come here." He grabbed her hand and started to put it down his pants, thinking she'd like it if she felt it.

But nope, he had himself a screamer "RAPE! RAPE!" her voice rang out shrilly in the evening air as she tried to pull herself away from him, distracting him enough so that she pulled her hand away just in time. She was unlucky, because there was barely anybody in the park… The ones left in the park were all out trying to do the same as her assaultant, or homeless people who couldn't care less unless they got money.

He had her smashed up against his chest now, but before he could do anything more there was a slight bolt like lightning that came from her and shot him away from herself, as well as causing her to skid across the ground. After her own powers got him off for a few seconds he started to advance on her again, but Inuyasha was now in between them.

He caught up to the guy who was now running from him and punched him senseless before running back to Kagome, who was kneeling on the ground. He gathered her into his arms and let out the rush of apologies "I'm so sorry Kagome… I'm so sorry, you can't believe how sorry I am. I love you, Kags… Please forgive me… Please let me explain."

Her dark blue eyes flashed up to his, deep wells of tears pooling in them as she held his hands and nodded quietly. He smiled lightly and led her to a bench so she could calm down before he started to explain everything to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you have to believe me when I say I had no intention on cheating on you. Kikyo had the help of Kyoko and somehow changed Kikyo's appearance and scent to resemble yours exactly… I thought it was you all along! See?" he held out the lock of his hair that still smelled of the spell.

She held it up to her nose and nodded lightly in understanding, looking down and letting a few of the tears fall before she threw herself at him "It hurt so much Inuyasha! So much! Seeing you two together, seeing you let her do something so intimate! It hurt so much because I love you too much Inuyasha… Too much."

He hated to see her like this so he nudged her lightly and tried to make a joke "Well good thing you love me that much, because you're kind of really attached to me… Or rather, stuck with me."

A sniffle or two came from her as she looked up at him questioningly "What… What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Heh… I've been meaning to tell you this too." He ran one of his hands through his hair nervously "Umm, Emiko told me this… It's just that you kind of have to stick by me a lot… Because every time you're away from me, I guess you weaken a lot. I don't know exactly why, but that's how it is. So you have to stay by my side always… Sorry."

A frustrated laugh emerged from her lips as she kissed him lightly on the cheek "I was planning on doing that anyways, you know… Do you know anything else about it?"

"Umm, just that the more your powers grow, the longer we can be apart…"

"Welp, then maybe I'll just have to make more excused up to stay by your side as much as possible." Her grin was contagious and soon both of them were smiling goofily at each other and they were headed back to her house.

Hand in hand.

* * *

**Hmm hm hmm, there it is, the end of the chapter. A little sappy, a little jerky-gross guy, a little begging from Inu. I'll type up my other updates and put them up tomorrow when I can. If you feel like givin me lip about my promise, haha, this chapter was a chapter and a HALF! So i gave you groveling lovelies that I love extra. So there! hahaha**

* * *

**Okey doke. How about 8 reviews?**

* * *

**Topazchixk08: Hope it was good enough for you to still read after this long!**

**Inuyashas only miko: Oh, you know they will! Oh, and don't worry, I'm typing up the other chapters, just going to give a few hours or so in between so I still get reviews. This chapter was a chapter and a half, I was actually going to end it much sooner than I did.**

**Inuyasha1818: Thank you! I'll keep trekking!**

**Mysterious-Moon06: Hey, sorry it took so long… I just haven't been on a computer since I was on my trip! Hope you're still reading!**

**Pay backs a bitch: Welp, I'm the first to tell you you're my favorite reviewer! Cuz you are! Haha. I mean, you came back to read my story after, what, like 5 months or more?**

**Pink cutie kagome-micael m: I'm pretty sure I never killed off Naraku… I'm not too sure, but I don't think I have yet. This story has just gone through a lot of long on-off updates so I don't remember too much… hehehe. So if I did kill him off, maybe he faked it and is coming back from the dead?**

**ShadowDragon: Hey, sorry for the wait on the update. Wasn't able to use computers over in Europe. Hope you're still reading!**

* * *

**Ok, here are the lyrics to Maybe Memories! Ta DAA!**

**And we trudge along through the mud, and we tried to call it home, but we weren't alright, not at all, not for one second.**

**Never have been one to write it down, Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now, who is looking south? Not me I'm not looking back, I'm done denying the truth to anyone, cause I'm alive.**

**You showed me how, you seemed to find a hole, but I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried and denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me, mostly lied. **

**I'm not going to look back**

**Write it out like glittering butterflies.**


End file.
